Something Like It
by Victorious-Sunflower426
Summary: "Just a taste, right? Something like it?" Leah took in his words and after a moment understood what he was saying.  He was giving her a chance to feel something...It wasn't exactly love, but it was something like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! This is my first Twilight story, inspired by watching the movie Breaking Dawn. Especially the scene between Leah and Jacob in the woods. I've always had a fascination with these two characters and I've always secretly shipped them lol. Anyway, this story just has been nagging on me ever since I saw BD and I just had to write it. I have a lot of ideas to where the story might go but my inspiration will depend on reviews :p. I will admit that Leah and Jacob have been a bit difficult for me to write but I hope I can do them justice and I hope that fans out there don't find them too OOC. Consider this first chapter more like a Teaser than anything else. Well, anyway, no more chit-chat here's my story, hope you enjoy it!**

**Something like it**

**Chapter One**

Leah Clearwater could feel the hot, warm water fall down her spine. She could see the steam rise from the streams of water falling from the showerhead. Any normal human would quickly lower the temperature of the water but her having wolf blood in her veins she could hardly feel it. Leah was trying to relax; it has been one hell of a couple of weeks in Forks. Bella Swan and Edward Cullen had finally tied the knot, much to Jacob's dismay, and they were long gone on their honeymoon.

"_The sickest honeymoon I've ever heard of_." Leah thought bitterly. She still couldn't believe Bella actually went through with it.

"_She actually married that bloodsucker; I hope she knows what the hell she just got into_." And now Leah heard from her brother Seth that Bella wasn't intending on being turned on her honeymoon night. Deciding she wanted to stay human. Leah could feel bile come up her throat just thinking about it.

"_Human? Human! Honestly, what does Jake see in that girl! She's obviously deluded. To actually let one of those bloodsuckers touch her like THAT_."

Leah still could not wrap her head around it. But right now, for Leah, the more serious problem at hand wasn't Bella and her bloodsucker family. It was Jake. Jake has been nothing but a ticking time bomb since he returned from his exile. When Jake found out about Bella's disgusting plan to have sex with her bloodsucker he almost phased at the wedding reception, almost starting a fight. And now he's done nothing but brood the whole time and imagining different outcomes that could be happening at their honeymoon. The pack has been trying to cheer him up, put his minds off things but it seems to not be working at all.

It completely annoys Leah. Why can't he just get over her?

"_Well, who am I to talk?_" Suddenly Leah's thoughts turned to memories running through her head in a flash like a movie.

"_Come on, Lee-lee, you know I love you_."_ Sam wraps his arms around her waist, turning her around and kissing her gently._

She opens her eyes abruptly, she hated when that happened. She could be reading, listening to music, trying to sleep… but his memories always crept up in her mind like sudden poison. She guesses she couldn't blame Jake much for his brooding, hell, the pack has had to deal with her brooding ever since Sam dumped her for Emily. In a way, she wishes she could help Jake, not that she would ever admit that to anyone. Leah kind of knows what he's going through and even though she isn't over Sam, she couldn't tell Jake how to get over Bella, but she'd be willing to listen at least. Not that anyone ever did that for her.

Leah suddenly felt the anger and bitterness that has seem to become a part of her take a hold of her again.

"_Why should I help Jake? No one cared a rat's ass for me?" _Suddenly Leah's relaxing bath took a terrible turn and she was now more stressed than ever. Now that she thinks about it, the only good thing that could come out of Bella and her bloodsuckers wedding was that Sam hasn't been making them patrol too much or asking too much of them lately… at least not of her. Leah hasn't phased in about a month or so, it actually felt good for her. At least she had her thoughts to herself for a while.

Suddenly Leah felt something familiar yet unusual. Something like water dripping between her legs.

"_No way_!" Leah looked down as red liquid could be seen going down the shower drain alongside the clear water.

Did she just get her period?

**Review? Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews and all the story and favorite story alerts! It gives me confidence to keep going with this story. Now this next chapter is a bit AU. It takes place in the Breaking Dawn bookverse and on the night before Bella goes into labor. Jacob leaves after seeing Edward bond with the baby and tries to imprint, all of that happens like in the book the only thing that changes is that when Jacob comes back he does not talk with Edward about convincing Sam or anything. They never return inside the house where Bella goes into labor, it doesn't happen. Oh and the conversation that Jacob and Leah had that day also happened. Anyway, I wanted you guys to know that before you read this chapter. Here it is, chapter two, hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Something like It**

**Chapter Two**

Leah walked around the large tree trunk as she made her way through the forest around the Cullen's house. Jacob has apparently decided not to sleep inside the Cullen's house, where they have been staying for about three weeks protecting Bella from Sam's pack.

Leah still could not believe how fast her life has changed in a month.

Jacob, Seth and Leah were now a separate pack from Sam's. After Bella and her bloodsucker came back from their abnormal honeymoon, Jacob demanded the pack to attack the Cullens for he believed that they had finally turned Bella but Sam refused. When Jacob came to do it himself… he found out that Bella wasn't a bloodsucker after all, but was pregnant. And when Sam decided now that they should kill them both, unsure of what the hell Bella was carrying and if it could be a danger to them and the people of Forks, Jacob surprised them all by refusing to participate and breaking away from the pack.

"_I was surprised to know that_ _Jacob had more balls than I thought_." Leah chuckled as she moved deeper into the forest, not seeing any sign of Jacob. After Seth ran away with him, deciding that he wasn't going to be a part of it either, Leah knew she had to be with him. She wasn't about to leave her brother alone. She also figured that at the same time she could gain something she desperately wanted.

"_Freedom._"

She could finally break away from the poisonous cycle that had become her life. She was sick of being the pathetic angle of the triangle between her, Sam and her cousin Emily. Leah having to sit and watch as Emily kissed, caressed and loved the man that used to be what Leah felt was the love of her life. Everyday was like torture for her and she made it as much torture for the rest of her pack by sharing her pain through their thoughts in wolf form, making the pack actually hate her a little. But she was sick of being the girl who pined for Sam or the girl who couldn't let go. She was tired of being said to be "the weak link" or feeling unwanted. And so she decided two days later after Seth left she wanted to leave too and she has not really regretted that decision.

Yeah, she had to be around those bloodsuckers all the time and having to protect them. Having to protect what she was trained to hunt and kill still felt so unreal and abnormal for her. But she honestly didn't care as long as she could protect her brother and be away from Sam.

Leah stopped suddenly as she finally saw a figure up ahead of her. Jacob was laying on top a wide, red, thick blanket. He had a pillow and a white sheet tossed to the side. He looked to be lost in thought looking to the night sky above him with his hands holding his neck under him. She had found out by Bella's vampire, Edward that he had left in a rage apparently because of Bella and how it hurts him to see her and Edward and their… fetus bonding. Before Edward could even finish his explanation, Leah phased to her human form, deciding to give Bella a piece of her mind.

Leah knew what it was like for Jacob, she has felt it first-hand, and she couldn't take how Bella was hurting him so indifferently. She doesn't know if she did it out of loyalty to Jacob or an instinctive act to protect her Alpha but she changed back to human form and… made Bella really upset, making the bloodsuckers upset and kind of pissing off Jacob a little.

Does she regret it? Obviously she didn't. Maybe it opened Bella's eyes a little to what she's doing to Jacob.

But when Jacob came back Seth told her he spoke a little to the mind-reading vampire (apparently he told Jake everything that happened), then told Seth to tell her to "lay-off" and then asked the older female vampire, Esme, to give him a blanket, a sheet and a pillow apparently deciding he wasn't sleeping there tonight. He left into the forest and Seth hasn't seen him since.

Leah asked Seth to keep patrolling for a few more hours while she went to look for Jake. If she takes a little long and he got tired she ordered him to go to sleep and ask one of the blood suckers to keep patrolling. She had a feeling Jake was still recovering from his outrage of today and she might take a while convincing him to come back.

Leah walked over slowly to Jacob's lying form. She suddenly didn't know what to say so; she did the easiest thing she could think of.

Leah decided to get right to the point.

"So, are you going to tell me why you've decided to go Ranger Rick and sleep out here or do I have to guess?" Jacob kept silent making Leah sigh.

"_This is going to be harder than I thought_."

She sat down beside him and looked down to him. He was still lying there, looking up at the sky, lost in thought. She decided that silence would work for now. She simply lay beside him, imitating his position, and looked up at the sky. She could finally understand why people liked star-gazing. She used to think it was lame, people saying how it was all romantic and stuff. But looking up now at the infinite stars, the quiet breeze, the moonlight, she understood now why it could be considered peaceful or magical for some people.

She could've stayed there all night.

"Who in the hell gave you permission to lie down in my bed?" Jacob's voice startled her and made her eyes break away from the sky to look at him. He was still looking up at the stars.

"You did, the moment you ignored me." Jacob simply sighed annoyingly.

"Go away, Leah."

"No."

"I said, go away."

"No."

"Damn it, Leah. I just want to be left alone."

"And I just want to help."

"You've helped enough for one day." Leah turned her head to the side and looked straight at him now and sighed while placing her hands, palms down, on top of her stomach. She knew he was pissed off about the whole Bella thing.

"Look, I just couldn't take it anymore. Bella stomps and craps all over you and you don't do a damn thing to defend yourself. So I decided to actually do that for a change."

"I didn't ask you to do that."

"Yes you did."

"What? No I didn't." Jacob looked over at her now, eyes narrowed, seeming to be getting more pissed off with every word she said.

"Yes, you did, the moment you made me your Beta. I'm here to defend you, Jake." Jake's eyes softened as he understood. He imitated her position now, only he kept staring up at the sky. A silence passed between them and Leah waited to see if Jake gave any sign on wanting to talk.

"I told you today Jake. I'm not here to make it worse for you. I just… I just want to try to help."

She left the words and their meaning in the air and kept silent and stared up at the skies, too.

"I saw them today." Jake said, breaking the silence after what felt for her to be an eternity.

"Bella and Edward?" He simply nodded.

"They were sitting on the couch, laughing and bonding with that… thing of theirs. They actually looked…"

"Happy." Leah finished and he nodded again.

"And then it hit me. They're happy Leah, She's happy… with him. She'll never…" He didn't finish the sentence but Leah knew what he wanted to say. She'll never feel that way with him because she chose Edward. Leah still couldn't believe that Jake actually had hope to have her after all that's happened.

"I ran off because I couldn't take watching her be happy with someone else that isn't me. And I decided to go and find someone to imprint. Anybody, any girl at all, then I could imprint on that someone and that's it. Whatever I feel it would be over. I imprinted on that person and that's the person I will forever love more than her. And then maybe, I wouldn't feel so miserable for twenty- four hours a day. Maybe I wouldn't feel like this pain is the only feeling I know. Maybe… I'll actually feel alive again."

Leah had been staring at Jacob for the whole time he was speaking and she could hear how his voice shook a little as he ended that last sentence. The starlight could let her see his eyes slightly water and she couldn't help but have an overwhelming feeling of wrapping him around in her arms. Every single thing he just said, she has felt for so long that she could hardly remember when she didn't feel like that. There came a moment when she hid behind a bitter charade and toughness, but she admits she merely did it to try and feel something else that wasn't that pain or maybe to try and not feel nothing at all.

At that moment, Leah found out just how much Jacob and she really understood each other.

She saw Jacob breathe inwardly and try to control himself while she tried to contain her own overwhelming emotions.

"I know what you mean." She whispered and Jacob turned his head to look at her.

"I know you do… that's why I told you." They stared at each other for a few seconds and suddenly Leah felt the urge of leaning towards him.

"_Don't be stupid!"_ Leah thought and she quickly looked up at the skies again ignoring his gaze and feeling a strange nervousness she hadn't ever experienced in Jake's presence. Jake either ignored their slight moment or didn't notice it and looked up again, too.

After the moment passed and Jake and Leah were back in their silent and peaceful star-gazing Leah decided to share something with Jacob, since he shared something with her.

"You know what I wish?"

"What?"

"I have always wished to be able, just for one moment, feel something like it."

"Something like what?"

"You know something like what they feel; Edward and Bella or Sam and Emily. Just to see what it's like, a taste. Maybe… maybe then I'll know that all this pain is worth it, you know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Jacob answered.

"It's just… all I've felt lately is pain, I can't even remember the last time I laughed. I just… I just want to be reminded what its like to be happy, to love." Leah felt her eyes water a little but pushed back the tears. She wasn't going to cry… not in front of Jake.

Leah looked to the side at Jacob and was about to ask him what he thought until she felt two lips slam right on to hers. At first, she was in shock, until she returned it. Jacob started leaning on top of her, deepening the kiss. His lips were soft but his kiss was full of need, she started to feel a bit overwhelmed and pushed him back.

"Wait, Jake, What…What are you-?" Leah asked breathing heavily.

"Just a taste, right? Something like it?" Leah took in his words and after a moment understood what he was saying. He was giving her a chance to feel something like what Edward and Bella feel or like Sam and Emily feel. It wasn't exactly love, more like lust. But that's the closest thing to love they could have when the person they truly love is with another.

Leah cupped his face and looked into Jake's eyes; his face was as flushed as hers from the pleasure.

If anything Jake was giving her a moment without feeling any pain. No misery. And that was good enough for her. She didn't care it was Jacob; she didn't know why it didn't seem odd to her. Maybe it was because she wasn't about to give herself to her Alpha or her annoying friend Jake but to Jacob, a guy with a broken heart searching just like her for a person to mend it.

"Ok. Show me what you got, Jake." She whispered hotly and Jacob smirked at her as he leaned down and captured her lips.

…

She was crying, a low hardly hearable sobbing but she was crying. She couldn't help it. Memories flashed through her mind like poison again. Here she was after what could've been nothing but the most mind-blowing experience of sex she could've ever had (not even with Sam it could compare) and she was crying.

They were like animals, literally. She suspects part of their wolf instincts might have taken over a bit or something because they behaved like needy animals. The moaning and groaning were loud and almost like growling, she scratched his back making him groan in pleasure, he bit her ear to counter, she pulled his hair, he bit her lip. It felt so unbelievably amazing to her. Jacob and Leah lost themselves completely within each other making the climax an explosion so pleasurable she wished it would've never ended. They let out all of their repressed emotions in that single moment.

Their anger,sadness,frustration,loneliness. Everything, they didn't hold back. And once it ended all she could muster was a whisper in his ear saying:

"Is THIS what Bella's missing?" Making Jake smile and kiss her one last time.

But now all she could do was cry. The moment had ended. She was lying next to Jacob's sleeping bare body. A memory flashed in her head of Sam, lying next to her, after their first night making love together. He was looking at her and she was looking at him, he passed his hand on her face and cupped it. And she could remember exactly what she was feeling when he kissed her that last time. It wasn't pleasure, or lust, she remembers that it was pure and utter love. Leah remembers saying to herself that she would never love another man like him.

THAT was what she wanted to feel again, for just a moment. That's what she wanted a taste of again, Love. She was crying because even though she enjoyed every second of tonight it never came close to what she felt that day, with Sam. She was crying because she might never again. She cried for the crappy life that she has. She cries for how unwanted she felt. She cried for everything she had never dared to cry before.

Suddenly Leah felt a hand on her bare waist, another hand on the back of her head and a pair of lips on her shoulder as they kissed it. When she turned her head and looked over her shoulder she saw Jake looking down at her with a strange look in his eyes. It wasn't the same gaze as before, full of lust. But it was more like an understanding gaze.

"Lee-lee." He whispered. She felt her breath stop as he heard Sam's nickname leave his lips. It was the first time she heard it from someone other than Sam and spoken to her so sweetly. It actually made more tears fall.

He cupped her face and wiped away the tears that were falling. He turned her body over until he was on top of her. He started kissing her forehead, her cheeks, her neck, and her collarbone, her chest, both of her breast, her stomach, her thighs, her legs, and every inch of her he kissed. Until he kissed her lips, it wasn't needy or animalistic. It was soft, sweet and painfully leaving her wanting more. He took one leg and wrapped it around his waist and he slowly positioned himself in between her making her gasp pleasurably. He kissed her again this time, deepening the kiss, making her dizzy.

She started feeling something strange in her stomach and chest, a familiar feeling. A feeling that grew with every kiss he gave her and every thrust he made. It wasn't exactly a feeling like love, but Leah knew that it was definitely something like it.

**TBC**

**I hope it didn't turn too mushy there at the end, I tried to make it as close to Leah and Jacob as possible!**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I'm glad some of you understood what I meant to portray in their love scene and read IN BETWEEN the lines. That made me feel good :). Well, anyway, I know one of you guys won't like this next chapter because of the ending but I'm only going to say that this is only the beginning of what's more to come. I'm going to pull a few heartstrings with this story and maybe break a few hearts but I hope you guys will bear with me till the end. :) Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**Something Like it**

**Chapter Three**

"Leah?" She heard him calling her name from afar in the darkness.

"Hey, Leah, wake up." She heard him a bit clearer now.

"Leah!" She slammed open her eyes and raised herself up to find herself in the middle of the woods. A white sheet wrapped around her naked body and Jacob standing in front of her, dressing, he just put on his black t-shirt on and zipped up his pants. Suddenly memories of the night before flooded her mind and she instinctively held the sheets tighter. She passed her hand along her face and hair, trying to wake up a little.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong?" Leah asked remembering the urgency in Jacob's voice.

"Yeah, Seth is looking for us." As soon as she heard her brother's name, she panicked. Seth, looking for them, and they're like this? She stood up quickly, holding the sheet around her body tighter. Leah looked around the ground for her clothes, and she couldn't see them anywhere.

"Here." She looked up to see Jake holding her clothes and looking at her with an amused face.

"What do you mean he's looking for us? Did he see us?"Leah asked quickly.

"No, he didn't because he's not looking for us. I just said that so you'd wake up and get off the bed fast." Leah saw Jake smile and she would've smacked him if she wasn't holding on to the sheet.

"Ha ha ha, that was hilarious, jack-ass." She yanked the clothes off his hands as he started laughing making her stop and look at him, that was the first time she'd heard him laugh since he came back from his exile.

"The look on your face was hilarious. What?" he asked as he saw her looking at him.

"Nothing and I bet it was." She walked pass him heading over to a tree, deciding it's big enough to change behind it.

"Where are you going?"

"To change behind the tree, you idiot."

"Leah, I have kissed and touched each and every part of what is hiding under that sheet." Leah stopped and actually felt a blush form in her face.

She could not believe Jacob Black just made her face red and it wasn't of anger.

"Why exactly do you think you need to hide?" Leah could hear the damn smirk she knows he had without even looking at him.

"_Yeah, well it was night for starters._" Leah thought.

"That comment coming from the guy who woke me up AFTER he got dressed." Leah looked back at him this time with a smirk of her own and raising her eyebrows.

"Hey, I was just letting you sleep more. I know you needed your rest." Jacob smiled as he leaned down to pick up and fold the red blanket. Leah blushed again and this time he saw her.

Ugh, what a jack-ass. She tried her best to hide her smile of pleasure as she spoke again.

"You know, for an ego so big you'd think that would compensate elsewhere." It was Leah's turn to laugh as she saw Jacob's face of utter shock as his mouth flew open. She turned around and kept walking until she finally made it behind the tree.

"I didn't hear you complain last night about my ego!" Leah smiled as she dropped the sheet and started to dress. She was just messing with him. Jake had absolutely nothing to worry about in that front.

Damn, the third time she blushes today in the last minute! Leah finished dressing and started to walk out from behind the tree. She glanced over at Jake, who was finding it pretty difficult to fold the red blanket alone; she hadn't noticed last night how big it was. She found herself standing there, staring at Jake.

What was she supposed to say about last night? They were kind of joking of it now, like it should be. They made it clear about what they were doing last night and why but… there was a moment; a moment that she could or could not ignore.

"_Lee-lee_." She remembered him whispering to her when she was at her most vulnerable. She had never let anyone see her like that, not since Sam. She didn't want to admit it but she…felt something last night. It wasn't love, she knew that. But it was definitely a feeling she had never felt for Jake. She couldn't see him as just an annoying friend anymore or her Alpha; something happened last night that… she saw him differently. But what about him, what did he feel? Her heart wasn't really ready for another rejection.

"_What the hell's wrong with you, Leah? It's just Jake; it will always be just Jake. Whatever I felt last night won't ever change that. Let's not complicate my already screwed up love-life_."

Leah walked over toward Jake, taking one side of the red blanket and Jake spread out the other side and they folded it together. She decided to do the same thing as last night when she didn't know what to say.

Get right to the point.

"Look, Jake about last night-…"

"You don't even have to do that, Leah." Jake said giving her the red blanket and taking the pillow off the ground.

"We both were pretty clear about what we wanted last night. It was just two heart-broken friends… comforting each other, right? That's it. I'm not stupid, Leah, I'm not expecting us to hook up or anything." Leah tried to hide the disappointment from her voice and the surprise from her face and simply nodded. She wasn't expecting to hook up either. She didn't know what the hell she expected.

"Yeah, right, well, I wanted to make sure we were clear." Jake nodded as well and handed her the pillow while he went looking for the sheet she left behind the tree.

"That said…" Jake started as he walked back to her with the sheet making Leah look around to look at him.

"I just wanted to say… Thanks." This time Leah didn't hide her surprise.

"For what?"

"Whatever last night was … I needed it. And… whatever happened… I'm glad that it happened with you." Jacob looked down at the sheet in his hand as if the completely white piece of cloth had anything interesting in it. Leah simply smiled a small smile and handed over to him the blanket and pillow.

"Me too." She whispered and left walking toward the direction of the Cullen's house. She didn't look back, not wanting to see Jake's reaction.

"_And it meant more to me than you'll ever know." _Leah thought what she would never admit to him or to herself.

…

"What is taking them so long?" Seth asked. He was pacing back and forth in front of Leah, driving her insane. Bella went into labor tonight and from what they're both hearing it wasn't going very well.

"_It_ _sounds like that thing is eating her alive_." Leah thought as she heard Bella's screaming from inside the bloodsucker's home.

"Seth, she's giving birth to a half-human half-vampire monster. It's not exactly a walk in the park." Leah answered grabbing her brother's arm and making him stand still.

"Just relax, all right? It won't do you any good stressing out." Leah said, letting him go. Seth decided to stay standing still beside her as they waited for the most monstrous thing in Fork's history to be conceived.

"Leah?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been meaning to ask you something." Seth said, with a strange tone to his voice as Leah sat down on the ground and he followed, sitting beside her.

"GET HIM OUT! GET HIM OUT! ..." Leah flinched as she heard Bella's scream echoing from the house and into her brain. What the hell was it doing to her?

"You were saying?" Leah asked her little brother wanting any kind of distraction from the chaos inside of the house.

"Why didn't you come back last night from the woods until morning with Jake? Why did you guys take so long?" Leah's eyes looked over to Seth in surprise. As she looked at him she noticed there was no suspicion in his voice he simply asked of his own curiosity. This calmed her down and she tried to change her expression into a relaxed one.

"Nothing, we were just talking. I told you I was trying to calm him down."

"Well, whatever you said it worked. I had never seen Jacob more relaxed since this whole thing started. He actually smiled today." Leah had no time to process that thought because she heard a door slam and when she looked up it was Jake.

He came out, his eyes narrow, and as soon as he made it out to the ground he collapsed on the floor.

"She didn't make it." Seth whispered beside her. As Leah saw Jacob openly cry in front of her the only thing she could think of was how the night before, in her moment of utmost vulnerability, he was there to comfort her. This pushed Leah to walk forward to where Jake was sitting, his knees covering his face. He was crying, but not an uncontrollable sob, it was more an angry crying. She tried to imagine how he could feel right now. The person he loved most in the world is dead because she chose his enemy over him and there was now absolutely nothing he could do to have her or save her.

She kneeled in front of him. She could see the tears falling and his gaze was lost somewhere far away. He was looking at her and yet he wasn't.

"Jake?" Leah laid her hand on his but he pushed away from her touch in anger; the same stubbornness from the night before. She simply took his hand and wrapped her fingers around his hand with the same force he pushed away. This gained his attention as he looked down at their hands and then looked up at her. They shared a moment of understanding where Leah sent her message so clearly with one gaze you'd think they were in their wolves form sharing their thoughts.

"_I'm your Beta. I am not going anywhere_." His eyes softened only a little and she actually felt him hold her hand tighter.

"Jake, there's nothing you could do. Bella made her decision." Jake narrowed his eyes again and let go of her hand. And after a few moments of silence, it seemed as if he was deciding something in his head, he stood up.

"And I've made mine." Jacob turned her back on her and started walking with a determination that scared her.

"Jake! What are you going to do?"

"Leah!" Seth called her from behind and before she knew it Seth phased into his wolf form and started growling to something in the forest. Leah understood immediately.

Sam has commanded to attack, they know Bella's dead.

She heard the door slam again and this time she was surprised to see Bella's bloodsucker, his blue shirt all bloodied, walking to stand beside her; joined by the psychic vampire and her boyfriend.

"We're outnumbered." She heard the blonde vampire say as she saw the wolves' shadows appear in different places in the forest in front of them. Seth growled louder, making Leah feel the familiar trembling urge inside her. Her wolf was begging to come out.

"I'm not letting them near my family." She heard Bella's vampire say before she completely lost control and let the familiar animal inside her take over her body and before she knew it, she was standing on four legs and growling standing in between the bloodsuckers and Sam's pack of wolves.

"STOP!"

Leah heard the familiar voice and turned around to see Jake walk and stand in between them.

"This is OVER, you understand!" Sam simply growled back, using his Alpha voice to make them move back slightly. But that didn't faze Jake.

"YOU KILL HER, YOU KILL ME!"

What in the hell is he talking about? Bella's dead already!

Jake jumped back and phased into his wolf form and suddenly she felt it. They all felt it. Their minds were inundated with images of a strange girl that looked awfully like Bella but wasn't. They felt Jacob's strange connection to this person and the love. Good God, They felt the love tenfold. Soon enough the young girl turned into a baby.

"_No… No way_." Leah couldn't help but think.

"Jacob's imprinted. They can't hurt her." Leah growled surprisingly and Sam, not even in wolf form, could hide the surprise in his eyes.

"Once one of them imprints the others cannot hurt the imprinted." Leah heard the bloodsucker's voice echo in her mind. Jake imagined in his head what he would do to anyone who would try to hurt "Renesmee".

"_Oh my God, he's even named the thing_." Jacob growled at Leah, making her push back slightly and bowing to the power of his Alpha voice.

"It's their most absolute law." The wolves left, leaving her and Seth looking at Jacob who kept flooding them with images of Renesmee and his connection with her. Being a part of his pack now, they were vowed to protect her.

"_Is it true_!" Seth asked.

Jake didn't answer he simply looked over at Leah. They met each other with an understanding gaze.

"_So, looks like you've found it finally. Congratulations, it's over_." Leah turned around and phased back into human form before Jake and Seth could hear her thoughts; which were filled with surprising jealousy toward a half-vampire and half-human baby.

**TBC**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Yes, I know not a lot of people liked the Nessie thing lol But I told you guys I would pull a few heartstrings! But a fair warning, this story will just keep getting worse before it gets better :p. But I really wanted to see how much Leah and Jacob's relationship can take so I know true Blackwater fans will stick around :p and if not, curiousity will kill you lol. Here's the next chapter, some of you have already guessed what happens next but I still want to see your reactions! Enjoy!**

**Something Like It**

**Chapter Four**

**Three Months Later**

Her head was killing her, it's not even funny. She had never felt any kind of physical pain since she phased for the first time or been sick. Not even headaches, and now it was like she had a hammer inside her head trying to beat her brain from the inside out. Come to think of it she's been feeling strange for the past three months.

"_I'm so tired, all the time_." She's felt unbelievably tired and she sleeps for more than midday. She guesses it's the stress of all that's happening. It's not easy being a part of a pack filled with vampires you had sworn to kill.

It's been three months since "Renesmee" was born and that fateful night where their world took a strange turn for the weird. At first, Leah could hardly stand the sight of the little monster. The way all of them bloodsuckers, even Jake, fended over her. She had Seth on her side for a little while until a month ago when Renesmee was under Seth's care (not that Jake ever let her out of her sight for a second) and suddenly she touched his face and did something weird to him.

"_From that moment on, I lost my little brother to the dark side_." Seth then slowly started caring for her like everyone else in that damn house. And Leah, as always, was looked as the bitter young woman who didn't have enough heart to even like a small child.

"_It's not that I don't like her; No, scratch that, it's not like I have a choice_." As soon as their Alpha imprinted on Renesmee they were all bonded to her, too. It's wolf instinct. She's part of the pack now and we have to protect her, too.

"_It's like when Sam imprinted on Emily."_ Leah flinched not having thought of either of them much for three months. She remembers that when Leah phased and was part of Sam's pack officially, she couldn't understand how she could hate Emily so much and yet have this abnormal instinct and need to take care of her and protect her. And then she understood that that was part of being a wolf. Part of being a wolf is that you protect each and everyone of your pack, whether you want to or not. It's like Imprinting, it's an instinct you can't control because it's isn't part of your human psyche but of your inner wolf.

"_And that sucks. Just another thing I can't decide for myself_." So when it came to the hybrid child Leah felt she was back in Sam's pack fighting against her human emotions and her animal instincts for Emily.

A part of her, a human part of her, hated the sight of her. But the animal part of her couldn't help but feel like she would rip to shreds anything that tried hurting her. But Leah also knows that another part of her, one she hardly doesn't let even herself listen to, does it all for Jake.

Even though she hasn't come to full terms about what exactly she felt for Jake, she knew she cared for him and liked how their relationship had grown since their night together. They understood each other in a whole different level, a level no one understood but them. She could even say it made their bond as Alpha and Beta a bit stronger. Once Jacob made her Beta she could already feel the difference when she phased, that something connected her and Jake together in a permanent way. She had heard of that special connection that forms between an Alpha and Beta but it's a whole different experience to feel it firsthand. It was like a need to always be by his side and protect him and a feeling that he would do the same for her. It was the first time in a long time that Leah felt like she was accepted somewhere. She wasn't the pathetic ex-girlfriend or the bitch of the pack she was just Leah. And she hadn't felt like Leah for a very long time.

"_That was short-lived_." When Renesmee came into the picture, obviously the relationship with her and Jake changed. Renesmee is the central part of him now, his everything, she felt it that night that he came out of the Cullen's house and flooded their minds with images of her. He loved her now. And being his Beta she had to protect him and his imprinted and being Leah, his friend, she had to ignore whatever jealousy she could have and just move the damn on. She was thankful at least that whatever her feelings were for Jake never turned as deep as with Sam. She wouldn't have been able to go through something like that again.

In a way, Leah's happy for Jake. He finally got over Bella… by falling for her daughter.

"_Fate has a real sick sense of humor_."

Leah's head hammered harder making her cry out a small grunt. She turned into a fetal position in her bed and tried to not concentrate on the pain. What the hell was happening to her? Leah woke up to the pain of her migraine and when she looked to her digital clock by the side of her bed she was almost surprised to see it was mid-day.

"_Not again_." She had thought. Her internal clock has completely gone insane. She never stayed sleeping this late; she always was a morning person.

Leah stayed at her house at night to sleep, needing an escape from the Cullen's house and returning to the real world for a while. She's been applying for colleges, to see if she could start community college, at least. No one knew of that, only Jake.

"_I need my own life_." Leah remembers saying to him.

She decided a long time ago she would leave the pack one day, and that sure as hell hasn't changed.

Leah's cell phone rang and she could almost scream which how much more that hurt her head. She moved from her bed toward her night stand and quickly opened the phone without checking caller ID; she just wanted the damn thing to stop ringing.

"Hello?" She answered, trying to not sound sleepy or in pain.

"Where the hell are you, Lee-Lee?" It was Jake. He started using her nick-name a little more each month ever since that night. And she honestly didn't mind. She took it as a sign that she was getting over Sam, not seeing his face in her mind every time she heard it.

"I'm um…" She could hardly think of a good lie thanks to the pain.

"You're still sleeping, aren't you?" Jake knew of how late she was sleeping in the last two months and he didn't understand it. He also knew of the migraines and he told her to go see Carlisle; something completely foreign to them not going to a doctor since they were in junior high. Once you turn wolf, you don't get sick.

"_I'm not going to the damn bloodsucker doctor because of a little headache_." She remembers telling him one day they decided to patrol around the Cullen's house. Leah couldn't phase because of how strong the migraine was and she was so tired, she didn't have the energy to either. It was almost like her body wasn't letting her. Now that she remembers she hasn't phased in the last three months.

"_Fine, then take a Tylenol at least, Lee-Lee. And don't make me take one and shove it down your throat." _ She remembers laughing at the comment. Jake really got protective when he wanted to.

"Yeah, I just woke up to the damn hammering in my head. I feel horrible, Jake. I think I'm going to skip the "I Love Nessie" show today." That was Renesmee's nickname, Jake gave it to her. She hardly ever used it but she did now to show Jake just how serious she was.

"Leah, why don't you come and see Carlisle, he can help you."

"I told you, no. it's just a bug or something; it'll pass." She heard Jacob sigh and knew he would drop it. He knew how uncomfortable it was to hang around vampires all day. He could be there all day with his little bundle of love but she didn't need to be.

"I'm afraid you can't skip it today, Leah." Leah's eyes shot open at this and she used her elbows to sit up on her bed.

"Why in the hell not?"

"They're coming for her, Leah. The Volturi. They're coming for Nessie." She doesn't know if it was the surprise or what the hell it was but Leah felt the hardest feeling of nausea start in the pit of her stomach. Before she knew it, she was head first inside the toilet vomiting her guts out.

…

"You're hungry." Seth said with an amused face as Leah stuffed her face with a sandwich the older female bloodsucker, Esme, made for them. She was so hungry today. Now, she wasn't tired but hungry.

They were sitting in the back porch of the Cullen's house, or like Leah's new name for it "The Vampire Clubhouse", as they were surrounded with different vampires of different ages, sizes and races. The Cullens were bringing in witnesses for when the Volturi came for Renesmme.

"_More like an army, if you ask me_." Leah thought as she looked around the different covens that had joined them in a few weeks time. Some were the weirdest vampires she's ever seen.

Like the three Amazon women, they looked wild-like. They were very tall, have dark skin and hair and wore animal skins. Their names are Zafrina, Kachiri and Senna. Good friends of the Cullens apparently which is weird for her to see since the Cullens are so civilized. These Amazonians have crimson eyes and Leah has the feeling that they might be one of the most dangerous vampires here.

Then there was the Denali Coven. They were the only other vegetarian vampires here like The Cullens. The coven was made of Carmen, Eleazar, Kate and Tanya. Carmen and Eleazar were an item apparently and Kate and Tanya were sisters. They came all the way from Alaska and they're practically the reason for this whole mess and why the Volturi are coming for Renesmee. Their sister Irina hates the werewolves for killing her boyfriend and now she's out to destroy the Cullen's for being united with them and has gone to the Volturi and told them they had bred an "Immortal Child". This is apparently worse than a hybrid baby because now the vampire "Mafia" is coming to kill Renesmee.

"_This keeps getting better and better_." Leah thought.

There's also an Egyptian Coven joined by Amun, Kebi, Benjamin and Tia. The four of them apparently both couples or else they would be a real freaky family to Leah. Amun is with Kebi and Benjamin with Tia. That Amun kind of freaks Leah out he always seems to be in suspicion of everyone around him.

There's the Irish Coven which is the first band of vampires she's seen that can be as civilized as the Cullens but don't follow their unique diet. She knows for how crimson their eyes are. The Coven is composed of three bloodsuckers: Siobhan, Liam and Maggie. Siobhan and Liam are together and Maggie, Leah learned recently, has a gift to be able to know when someone's lying. It's pretty cool to her actually.

There are other vampires that came alone not necessarily with a Coven. There's Garret, a kind of adventurer type. He was tall and had sandy blonde hair down to his shoulders which he uses a thong to tie it back.

"_Enough said_."

There's Mary and Randall. Who didn't travel together but apparently were good friends. There's also Peter and Charlotte who are together, apparently friends of the psychic bloodsucker's, Alice, boyfriend. Peter had long, white, blonde hair and was as tall as Jasper. There was also Alistair, Charles and Makenna. Leah tries to stay as far away from Alistair as possible. There's just something about him that just makes her uneasy.

And last but not least there's Stefan and Vladimir or "Dracula One" and "Dracula Two" as Jake calls them. They wear black clothing and have dark, crimson eyes just like the rest of them. But there's a certain air to them, like they thought of themselves as royalty. And their voices are so similar; sometimes Leah doesn't know whose speaking.

Leah sighed as she looked around to see herself in a position completely new to her. She was surrounded by more than twenty vampires and she can't kill any of them.

Jake already gave her the Alpha speech. We got to be nice to the bloodsuckers because they're here to save his beloved, which is part of their pack.

"_Could you blame me for wanting to get the hell out of here_?"

"Hey, that one barely stung. Good job, Bella." Leah looked to the side as she heard the leech-lover's husband speaking. He and Bella were holding hands, while one of the new vampires, Kate was touching him. Apparently, the leech-lover had developed a new power when she turned into a bloodsucker. She could shield the people around her with her mind and she's been trying to do that for the last few weeks using her husband as a guinea-pig but has failed. Leah had to admit she was finding it a bit fun to see Edward writhe in pain now and again.

"Again, Kate." Bella grunted through her clenched teeth.

Kate pressed her palm against Edward's shoulder and the bloodsucker didn't even flinch, Leah could see his sigh of relief. She looked around as a small crowd had developed around their little training session, well, what else could they do? They didn't sleep. Leah stood up from the porch, deciding that she had enough of this. She looked around and saw Jacob carrying Renesmee on his back, smiling and having fun with the child.

"_I think I won't be missed."_

"Where are you going?" Seth asked, his eyes looking over at the bloodsuckers little training session.

"Anywhere but here." Leah started walking, passing by all of the bloodsuckers until she made it to the woods. She passed by the river and saw one of the Egyptian tribe, Benjamin, playing with the water. The kid's really impressive; Leah saw as he manipulated the water with his hand and played around with it in the air. But she kept walking, needing some alone time.

She kept walking for maybe ten more minutes until she arrived in a familiar place. She looked at the open sky, the clouds hiding the sunset, making the sky a bit orange. She decided to lie down on the ground, her hands palm down.

"_The only thing missing is a red blanket, pillows and a sheet." _Leah thought. She couldn't help but smile at the thought.

That night felt so far away to her, even though it was just three months ago. So much has changed for Jake, for Bella and her leeches, and yet she feels completely the same; the same Leah, alone, nothing else to do but follow someone else's orders and take care of her little brother. Her whole life fate has stepped in to always beat her down and leave her hardly breathing having to look for a way to survive; Sam and Emily falling in love, her phasing into a wolf, her father's death. Moment after moment of Fate not giving her a break and taking something away from her, her free will, the love of her life, her father. There's only one moment that she could say that she has felt Fate finally had given her a helping hand.

And it took place where she's lying down right now.

That night gave Leah her freedom back. It made her have some actual hope for her future, that what might happen after that night couldn't be so bad than everything that has already happened. But she was slightly wrong. Fate decided that Leah's life needed a bit more color apparently. Now she was surrounded by bloodsuckers and she might just be forever bonded to them somehow.

"_Honestly, it could be worse."_ Leah thought, she could still be stuck in Sam's pack, being the pathetic girlfriend. At least here, she still felt like herself. She had to one day thank Jake for that.

Leah heard ground moving behind her and she shot up from the ground looking back.

"Hey." Jake said giving her a half-smile.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Renesmee put you in the dog house?" Jake smiled and shook his while he walked over to Leah and sat down next to her.

"Nah, she's with Zafrina. They're doing their sharing images in their minds thing, it helps Nessie to relax and go to sleep so I let her go." Leah actually laughed at how pitiful his voice sounded at the end.

"Oh god, Jake, Don't worry you're going to get her back you whipped dog." Leah moved her hand in his direction imitating holding a whip and he laughed and imitated the position she was in before he came and joined her. Leah did the same and lied next to him; neither of them cared about their clothes getting dirty.

It was darkening now and the stars could be seen pretty clearly. Leah would never admit it but she loved stargazing now.

"I thought you had forgotten about this place by now." Leah whispered, feeling the familiar fatigue start to take over and her eyes close a little.

"No, I could never forget this place." Jake whispered back. Leah turned her head in surprise and looked at him while he looked at her and did a small smile. Jake then did something that surprised her. He spread his arm open and put it behind her head pushing her to rest her head against his chest. It was like he was saying something to her but she was so tired she didn't really want to think about that now.

"Are you sure this is allowed, Jake? I don't want a hybrid baby to come and suck my blood or something." She felt his chest rumble as he laughed.

"Don't worry, Lee-Lee, we'll keep this between us. Just… don't tell Edward or Bella." Leah laughed and she and Jake spent talking the rest of the night. They talked of everything and spoke of absolutely nothing. They laughed at how Edward was being slightly tortured by his own wife or how they would try to remember every bloodsucker's name. It was a nice break for Leah; it was just her and Jake again.

It gave Leah a kind of hope that maybe their relationship would keep growing, aside for how everything around them was changing.

…

Leah woke up in her bed when she felt the wave of nausea hit her. She ran outside of her room and ran into the bathroom. She knelt in front of the toilet and felt the liquids leave her body making her feel dizzy afterwards.

"_Damn, what the hell's wrong with me, lately. All the vomiting, migraines, the cravings, the fatigue; if I didn't know bett—. " _

Leah's head shot up and stood up from the bathroom floor, her head reeling with a million thoughts a second. It was like someone started showing her everything chronologically in her head over and over. Her having her period, that night with Jacob, the fatigue, the migraines, the nausea, the cravings, her period, Jacob, fatigue, migraine, nausea, craving, period, Jake, fatigue, migraine, nausea, cravings.

It can't be… she couldn't… but she was… No way.

She felt herself shut down as she collapsed onto the floor.

It was like Fate telling her that it wasn't done with her just yet.

**TBC**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, story alerts and favorite story alerts! I want you guys to know that if there are fast updates it's because of you guys! :) Keep it coming with those reviews, I'll keep coming with fast updates :) Now I'm really curious to know your reaction to this next chapter , there is what might be a weird theory with loopholes about how Leah got her period but I simply went with the idea that they never saw HOW much time passes when the wolves go a long time without phasing before their body kind of starts going back to normal. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please Review!**

**Something Like It**

**Chapter Five**

"Are you sure?" Emily asked Leah as they walked down the aisle of the local La Push pharmacy. Leah called Emily after she literally stayed sitting in the bathroom floor for what felt like an hour. She couldn't believe it, she still couldn't believe it and she will not believe it until she's tested.

Leah called Emily because she knew Emily would help her because, let's face it, she owes Leah. After everything that has happened with Sam, their relationship has never been the same (it probably never will) but Leah likes to think she has forgiven Emily somewhat. Leah knows that imprinting is something that Sam could never control. She knows she hated it more because her heart was broken in the process but she's made her peace with that.

"_There's_ _another thing to thanks Jake for_." And now it seems there might be a third thing to thank Jake for. Leah absently put her hand on her stomach. No, she doesn't know yet.

"Yes, I'm sure Emily. I mean, it's a theory, which I hope to God I'm wrong about." Emily and Leah made it to the fifth aisle and Leah sighed as she saw the different kinds of pregnancy tests there were.

"Leah, I thought you couldn't be pregnant, because of the whole frozen in time thing." Emily whispered to her as she turned over an e.p.t box to read it from behind.

"That's the thing. I… I got my period." Emily's head shot up and walked slowly towards her.

"What? When?"

"About four months ago. But it lasted for only three days; I didn't know what to think of it. But after another month passed and I didn't get it I thought it might've been, I don't know… a spur of the moment thing."

"Leah! Why didn't you say something?" Emily asked. Leah could hear a slight accusatory tone in her voice.

"I wasn't really speaking to you, Emily." Emily's eyes turned sad and she looked down turning the e.p.t box around in her hand, suddenly very interesting to her. Leah turned around and kept walking, looking at other pregnancy test. It was as if Emily forgot that they haven't spoken this long a conversation for years.

"_She might forget easily but I sure as hell can't_." After a moment's silence, Emily spoke again.

"So I guess that means there's a time you can have a normal menstrual cycle." Emily started walking towards Leah crossing her arms in front of her.

"Yeah, but when? What was so different a few months ago?" Leah asked as she turned around and looked at her and saw Emily get lost in thought for a moment.

"I don't know did you do anything different then?"

"No, I mean, the pack was in a low profile when Bella and her leech left for their honeymoon, I didn't phase for that whole month." Leah gasped as she realized something.

"That's it! I didn't phase!"

"You think that's it?"

"Well, it's the only thing I can think of I mean, I had never gone so long without phasing."

"And you haven't phased in the last three months have you?" Emily and Leah looked at each other in understanding.

"No, I haven't." Leah whispered. She felt her legs get weak and she put her hand on her stomach again. The brainstorming with her cousin isn't really helping to her hope that it might be all a misunderstanding and she could really not be pregnant.

"Whoa, okay, calm down. You said it yourself; this is only theory, Leah." Emily put her hand on Leah's shoulder and Leah shrugged it off absently. She's been rejecting Emily's touch for so long it was weird not having to. Emily stepped back from her, a little offended and all Leah could do was give her an apologetic stare.

"What if it isn't?" Leah whispered again, gaining her cousin's attention.

"What if I am? What the hell am I going to do? What am I going to tell Jake?" Leah told Emily about her night with Jake, she felt she kind of had no choice and oddly, Emily wasn't so surprised.

"_You guys look like you've grown closer, lately_." _Emily said earning her an eyebrow raise from Leah._

"_I'm his Beta and he's Alpha, obviously we would work closer together_."

"_You know that's not what I mean_." Leah made Emily a look, as if waiting for an explanation.

"_Well, you don't see Sam and Jared sleeping with each other and they're Alpha and Beta_."

"I think… you should take the test, make sure first if you have to tell Jacob anything."

…

"Are you serious?" Leah exclaimed as she paced around Emily's room. Emily and Leah were staring at two different tests and one said that it was positive… the other negative. Leah had decided to buy more than one just to be sure (she ended up buying three).

"This happens sometimes." Emily said, trying not to laugh.

"Emily, this isn't funny!"

"Actually, it kind of is." Leah stopped pacing and gave Emily a death stare. Emily stopped smiling and tried to turn as serious possible.

"Look, just take the third one." Emily took out the last box of the e.p.t test she had in her purse. Leah told her to hide them all in her purse in case Sam and the rest of the pack was in their home but thankfully they weren't. They were out patrolling and making the rounds around the Cullen's house. Sam trusted the Cullens but he definitely didn't trust the rest of the bloodsuckers staying there.

Leah took the box and went into the bathroom, after repeating the process for a third time; she left the test on the sink and waited the five longest minutes of her life… for a third time.

Leah lay down on Emily's bed looking up at the ceiling a million of thoughts passing around in her head. She had two huge, conflicting emotions fighting to take hold of her body: happiness and total, complete sadness. Happiness because Leah never thought, in all of the time since she learned she was a werewolf, that she would be waiting five minutes to see if the little blue strip said she was pregnant or not. After she learned that she hadn't gotten her period the moment she phased she completely freaked out and got completely depressed at knowing that she might never have a family. And she was furious with whoever was the descendant in her family that took away her free will and chance to ever be a Mother. But now… now she might actually have a chance. She couldn't help but feel ecstatic that she might be able to fulfill one of her deepest desires… be a Mom.

On another hand, she felt complete and utter sadness at knowing at just what cost her desire being fulfilled would ruin the people around her. The first person she thought of was Jake, of course. She pictured Jake with Renesmee on his back, how completely and utterly happy he was. That was the moment he was waiting for, that moment of happiness where he could live without Bella. Would this baby ruin that for him? What kind of tension would that bring to the Cullen household? Leah had seen first-hand how Bella's leech was protective of his baby girl and Bella too for that matter, would they accept Jacob for Renesmee if they knew of the mistake he did with her? Could Leah handle being the reason for Jacob losing his chance for happiness?

Don't get her wrong, she could care less for the leeches but it was Jake. It was him who she thought about;_ who she truly cared about._

Leah thought back to that night with Jake. How they lost each other completely to their touch and, at first, their lust. But Leah could still feel Jake's sweet and slow touch from the second time they made love. More than that, she felt his sadness. A sadness she knew he hardly showed to anyone. It was the sadness at knowing that Bella would never be his and when he looked at her as he wiped her tears away. That gaze… that understanding gaze was his way of saying he knew exactly what she felt. She understood that night just how much this whole Bella thing was taking a toll on Jake.

That's why she couldn't bear it if she was the reason for him losing Renesmee.

Leah felt the bed move under her as Emily sat down next to her.

"You're thinking about what to do if that strip turns positive aren't you?" Emily asked softly. Leah sighed and tried to hold in the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"Leah, if it turns out you're pregnant, you need to tell Jake."

"I don't know, Emily."

"What do you mean you don't know? He deserves to know, you didn't get yourself pregnant!"

"It's not that simple, Emily!" Leah exclaimed, raising herself off the bed and sitting next to her, narrowing her eyes at Emily.

"I know it isn't, Leah. Nothing of a pregnancy is simple, but it'll only be more complicated if you don't have the Father's help."

"Have you seen Jake, lately?" Leah asked. Emily's eyes squinted in confusion at Leah's question.

"Yeah, when Charlie goes to the Cullen's I go with Sam and the pack."

"How does he look?" Emily's eyes softened, knowing where Leah was going.

"How does he act? When he's with Renesmee?" Emily didn't answer and broke contact with Leah's eyes, averting her gaze.

"He's happy, he acts happy! Because he finally is! How do you think he'll act when he realizes he's having a kid with the last person on earth he wants to! With someone who isn't the person he's in love with?" Leah's voice broke a little at the end so she took a deep breath. Emily looked up at her, looking at her sympathetically.

"I don't… I don't think that's what he wants to hear right now." Leah whispered, looking down at her hands in her lap, trying to control her tears.

"Why don't you give him the choice?" Emily said softly making Leah look up at her.

"It's time." Emily said as she signaled with her head towards the bathroom. Leah shook her head and didn't move from her bed.

"You go and tell me what it says." Emily understood and slowly stood up and disappeared inside her bathroom. Leah's heart started going a little faster and her breathing a little quicker. This was the moment. The moment that will decide how the rest of her life will go.

Leah saw Emily slowly come out of the bathroom, looking down at the small stick in her hand. When Emily looked up at her Leah could see the tears streaming down her face and her sympathetic gaze.

"Positive." Emily whispered. Leah's tears finally fell. She didn't know if they were of happiness or sadness. She was going to have a baby, something she thought was forever deprived from her but she could have just cost her best friend's happiness.

Emily let go of the stick and kneeled down in front of her and embraced her as tightly as she could. This time Leah didn't reject her touch, actually needing it now more than ever.

**TBC**

**So, what do you guys think? Should Leah tell Jacob?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews and Story alerts! Unfortunately, this might be my last update for a while because this week are my finals and I got a lot to study for but I promise you guys as soon as this week is over I'll update! Btw I'm sorry if you guys hate me a little after this chapter lol. Please review I would love to read your reactions! :) Enjoy!**

**Something Like It **

**Chapter Six**

She was going to tell him. She didn't want to, but she had to.

Leah parked in front of the Cullen's house, Emily letting her borrow her car. It was about ten o clock at night and the Cullen's house was lit like a Christmas tree.

"_Well, what can you expect with a house full of undead people who don't sleep_?" Leah knew it was pretty late but Leah could not wait any longer. It's been three days since she found out she was pregnant, each day dedicated to Emily trying to convince her to tell Jacob.

And now she feels she's finally ready.

Each day that passes is a day that the child inside her gets bigger. And she needs to know what lies in the future for her kid; she needs to know what she's going to do. Leah oddly feels pretty protective of her child already which she thought wouldn't kick in until a little more into the months of pregnancy. But after you go a large portion of your life thinking something would never come, when it does, you start to cherish it pretty quickly. But she also thinks her inner wolf has something to do with the fast-growing love for her child. Now that she thinks of it, she might understand now why her body has refused to phase for the last three months. She'll bet her life her inner wolf already knew she was pregnant before she did.

"_This whole time, I was protecting my kid and I didn't even know it_."

Leah walked up the front steps and entered the house quietly. She heard low murmuring and some kind of music; she thinks it was from the TV. She made it to the living room and saw all of the noise was coming from the television set which was still on and oddly enough there seemed to not be a single soul inside the house.

"Leah." She turned around to the sound of her name and saw Carlisle coming down the stairs.

"What are you doing here so late?" he asked kindly, not a single sign of suspicion in his voice.

"I'm looking for Jake?" Carlisle smirked and pointed toward the sofa in front of the TV. Leah walked forward and saw a sight that made any kind of determination she might've had disappear.

Jacob and Renesmee, who has grown impressively in the last month, were sound asleep in the couch. Her small head rested against his chest as his arm wrapped around her small body. Her breath caught and she could feel the tears start to form in her eyes.

"They fell asleep about an hour ago, Edward and Bella left to their cottage not wanting to wake her, I suspect Edward will come for her any moment." Carlisle said while standing beside her, contemplating the child and the werewolf sound asleep in the couch.

"You can try waking them up if you want, but I would advise against it. Renesmee tends to bite when you wake her up." Carlisle smiled and Leah tried to smile back as she pushed back the tears threatening to fall.

"I'll um… I'll just wait a little bit, see if he wakes up. Can I watch TV while I wait?" Leah asked.

"Of course, you're always welcome here, Leah." Leah saw Carlisle's genuine smile as he patted her on the shoulder and left, walking up the stairs. Leah walked in front of the couch and as soon as she saw Carlisle was out of her sight upstairs she let the tears she was holding fall.

There it was, right in front of her, as if it was a test. Jacob was sleeping peacefully with his new reason for living, his reason out of his heartbreak. Leah kneeled in front the couch where they were sleeping and cradled her head in her hands as she tried not to let her crying get too loud.

"_I ran off because I couldn't take watching her be happy with someone else that isn't me. And I decided to go and find someone to imprint. Anybody, any girl at all, then I could imprint on that someone and that's it. Whatever I feel it would be over. I imprinted on that person and that's the person I will forever love more than her. And then maybe, I wouldn't feel so miserable for twenty- four hours a day. Maybe I wouldn't feel like this pain is the only feeling I know. Maybe… I'll actually feel alive again."_

Jacob's words echo inside her head when he confessed to her his pain. And now he finally had found it, that person, could she really deprive him of that?

Leah calmed herself down and took a deep breath. She dragged herself until she was sitting in front of the couch leaning against it. She touched her stomach, thinking of the little person growing inside her right now. She was responsible for this little person; this child was the center of her life now. Whatever decision she made, it didn't affect her anymore, it affected this little person too. What did Leah want for her kid? Did she want it to be born and raised here? Did she want it to be part of her descendants, be a wolf? Leah shook her head. NO.

"_My child is going to have a choice. I'm not going to let it stay here and be forced to join Sam's pack or any pack."_

But what does that mean? Does she want to leave? Would she leave La Push? Leave it all behind? Well, it's not like she hasn't thought of it before. She had wanted to leave for sometime. Should she?

Leah looked behind her at Renesmee's and Jake's sleeping bodies. Would it be best for Jake if she did? If she didn't, and she stayed and nine months pass and Jacob would start putting two and two together what would happen? Tell her he can't? That he couldn't leave Renesmee? Or worse, what would the Cullen's do to him? Leave? Take Renesmee with them because of their mistake?

"_Damn it, so many damn questions_." Leah's tears fell again, wow she's been crying a lot lately, must be the hormones. But she just felt so frustrated. What the hell is she going to do?

"_Why don't you give him the choice?" _Emily's voice echoed in her head. Give him the choice. Why even try? Jacob's choice has already been made for him the moment he became a wolf. The moment he imprinted. His choice is Renesmee now. It will always be her. She knew the moment Renesmee grew and could have children, and she will with Jake. Leah's child will soon go into the background for Jake. She just knows that Jake will not be able to help it, Renesmee is his imprinted and she will not let her child suffer what she did. She will not let her kid suffer rejection from their own Father because of a damn mystical connection he couldn't control. Hell no, that pain changes a person forever.

"_My choice? My choice will now always be my kid." _

Suddenly Leah saw a weird image in her head. It was her… crying? It was like watching herself crying from behind. The image replayed in her mind and suddenly she heard a small voice whisper inside her head.

"_Why are you crying_?" Leah gasped as she looked behind her and saw Renesmee's chocolate brown eyes looking down at her, fully awake. Renesmee slowly came down the couch, without waking Jake, and sat beside her. She looked up at her with genuine sympathy and worry.

Leah, at first, couldn't say anything. This was the first time she and the kid ever spoke directly.

"I'm just… crying because of… the movie." Leah looked towards the TV, making Renesmee follow her gaze. The TV was showing the movie Kill Bill and Uma Thurman's character had just decapitated someone. Leah closed her eyes in disgust and laughed a little, knowing how completely stupid she must have seemed to the child. Leah felt Renesmee take her hand and she started seeing images of herself crying again, and again, replaying in her mind. She could sense Renesmee's worry and her wanting to know the truth. Leah looked down at the child as she waited expectantly for an answer.

Leah's gaze wondered to Jake's sleeping body behind them on the couch and suddenly Leah felt the urge to ask something.

"Can I ask you something?" Leah whispered, wanting to change the topic.

"_Subtle_." Renesmee's words whispered in her head making Leah smile. The kid was smart she'll give her that.

"_But yes, you can_."

"Do you… care about Jake?" Leah could see Renesmee's surprise to the question but she simply nodded.

"How much?" Renesmee looked at Leah for a moment, Leah thought she might be contemplating telling her or not. Then, suddenly, Leah's mind is flooded with images of Jacob's face and a sudden feeling of love, as strong as the night as when Jacob inundated their minds with his feelings for Renesmee. Renesmee and Jake playing in the river, them dancing as she stood on his feet, Renesmee on his back as he ran with him through the woods. Leah's tears started to fall as she felt the love and the devotion this small child already had for her Alpha and she must've scared Renesmee for she stopped the images and let go of her hand.

Leah quickly wiped away her tears and faked a smile to the small child.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, it's just… really sweet." Rensesmee looked at her with those chocolate brown eyes of hers and tilted her head a bit to the side. Leah could immediately see how everyone in this house fell in love with the small girl the moment they met her, she's definitely a sweet and beautiful kid.

"_That just makes this a thousand times harder_. _Why couldn't you be a spoiled, little bitch?_"

Renesmee took Leah's hand again and showed her images that surprised her. It was images of Leah and Jake. They were seen as if someone was watching them from afar. Leah and Jake laughing with each other about something, Leah and Jake fake wrestling as they tested each other's strength. (She remembered that day; Jake had challenged her to see who was strongest in human form; which he won because of how tired she felt.) The images kept coming ; another image of Jake giving Leah a half-embrace as she took his waist in return, a rare moment of Leah looking at Jake while he was turned away. Suddenly the images stopped.

"_You do too, don't you_?" Renesmee's word whispered inside her mind. Leah looked down at the child and all the child did was give her a small smile. Leah was so surprised she could hardly answer. Renesmee apparently kept her eye on Jake and had seen all of these small moments, some which were even oblivious to her. But Leah didn't sense as if Renesmee was accusing her or acting out of jealousy. She simply stated what her eyes had seen, which was a young woman who cared about "her Jake".

"Yes… I do." Leah pondered her words. Yes, she did. She cared about Jake immensely which is why she knew she couldn't stay and ruin his happiness with the little girl beside her which Leah has now learned that loved her Alpha with the same fervor he did her.

"Promise me something?" Leah asked in another whisper. She saw Renesmee wait expectantly for what she might say.

"Take care of him." Leah pointed behind Renesmee toward Jacob's body and Renesmee looked at her in confusion but nonetheless nodded.

"_Always_." More tears formed in Leah's eyes in the sincerity in the child's voice and she smiled.

"Good."

Suddenly Renesmee looked behind Leah's head and did a smile of her own.

"Daddy." She heard Renesmee speak for the first time in a low whisper. Leah looked behind her and saw Edward standing there; his face very serious, and his gaze oddly, almost sympathetically looking at Leah. And Leah noticed how his gaze lowered to Leah's stomach with an expression she could not even begin to understand.

**TBC**

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm back! I'm sorry this update took so long I just, honestly, this chapter was REALLY hard I have no idea why and I honestly still don't like how it turned out. I just found it really hard to write Edward's character, I really hope I did him a little justice at least. Well, anyway here's the next chapter. Please review I'd like to know what you guys think, negative and positive lol.**

**Something Like It**

**Chapter Seven**

"Nessie, sweetheart, stay put, all right? I'll come get you in a minute." Edward whispered to his daughter as he made a signal to Leah with his head to follow him through the front door. Edward walked toward the front door and Leah reluctantly followed him. They made it out of the house, walked down the front steps and Edward suddenly stopped and turned around to look at her with a gaze she couldn't begin to understand. It looked serious, could he be mad? But it also seemed…sympathetic? She had no idea what he could be thinking but she knew with the way he gazed down to look at her stomach, he knew.

"Yes, I know." Edward looked up at her. She forgot the leech's special power.

"You stay out of my head, leech." Leah said annoyed crossing her arms in front of her.

"It's not something I can really help, Leah."

"Then help it." Edward and Leah stared in each other's eyes for a while and it surprised her when he averted his gaze, his expression turning a bit solemn.

"What… are you planning on doing?" Edward asked lowly, Leah saw him gaze down to her stomach. She immediately knew what she meant.

"Why do you care?" Leah answered bitterly. Leah was surprised to see Edward sigh and look at her directly.

"Look, if you're worried about your daughter and her future you don't have to be… your little family will remain intact."

"I worry… about you." Leah's eyes couldn't hide her surprise.

"Leah, you are part of my family now whether you like it or not and we all see you as such. Thanks to you my family is safe and I am not that much of a heartless leech if you think that I do not feel at all grateful at what you and Seth have sacrificed to be here."Leah was shocked. Seth had been able to form a close relationship with the Cullens but she never could. So to hear Edward actually say he considers her family surprises her.

They stay looking at each other for a while and this time Leah averts her eyes.

"You're not planning on telling Jake." Edward didn't ask, he stated. Leah simply shook her head.

"I don't know if I should."

"Leah, he deserves to know." Leah looked up at Edward in surprise.

"You are the last person I would've expected to tell me that." Edward sighed and slowly put his hands in his pockets and looked into her eyes. He stared at her deeply, making her a little uncomfortable.

"You're planning on leaving Forks. You are actually planning to leave without telling him anything?"

"Is that what you were doing? Reading my mind?" Edward didn't answer; he only waited for Leah to answer. Leah sighed annoyingly, why the hell does Edward even care about this?

"Yes, I am leaving Forks. I was actually planning on telling him tonight but… I changed my mind." Edward smirked a little and Leah got even more annoyed at him.

"Yeah, Renesmee can do that." Leah looked at Edward, his posture still the same, his smirk slowly disappeared. He stared at her again deeply and this time Leah deliberately thought of her night with Jake. She thought of her night with Jake very graphically making Edward's eyes close abruptly and his face comically disgusted.

"Was that really necessary?"

"I told you to stay out of my head." Edward looked up at Leah; she had one eyebrow up as if challenging him and Edward simply shook his head and smirked while putting his hands up in defeat.

"Fine, you win." Edward looked up at her again and this time his face turned serious as did hers.

"_Back to Business._" Leah thought while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"You really think that you would be helping Jake by leaving?"

"I know it would."

"It will only hurt him more." Leah scoffed at this.

"Please, he won't even miss me."

"_No one will_." Leah couldn't help but think.

"You don't see it, do you?" Edward whispered making Leah look at him confused.

"Don't see what?"

"Leah…" Edward started, as if about to explain something to her but apparently decided against it as he sighed and put his hands in his pockets again.

"You have a family here, Leah. There are people who care about you, deeply, and if you leave it will only hurt them. You have Seth, Sam's Pack, they're like brothers to you, your Mother, Jacob…"

"Don't you think I know that? Edward, I know what I'll be leaving behind. You don't need to tell me."

"And that's not enough reason to stop you?"

"At first, it was. But then I realized… all of them have things to fall back on." This time Edward looked confused. Leah took a deep breath, she was about to spill her guts to a bloodsucker. But if it will help her make her point; she couldn't risk Edward telling Jake.

"They've… everyone. Every one around me has found their… purpose. They have something or someone to dedicate their lives to… a reason. My brother loves the pack and he loves being a wolf so do all of them in Sam's pack, My Mom has Charlie, I've seen how they've gotten closer in these last months. I haven't seen my Mom that happy since my Dad died; and Jake… Jake has your daughter. Sam has Emily. I… for the longest time haven't had that. Scratch that I have never had that… until now." Leah put her hands on her stomach for emphasis and Edward's gaze turned into understanding.

"You've been planning this for some time. Leaving. You would've left a long time ago but you never dared… you just needed a reason." Again Edward stated, he did not ask. Leah knew Edward has just read her mind again but this time she let him, she doesn't know why but she felt like she needed Edward to understand.

"Ever since Sam and Emily, you've been planning on leaving La Push." Leah averted Edward's gaze confirming to him that it was true.

"Look, Edward… I don't know why you're trying to change my mind on this. My decision to leave would actually benefit your family. But I'm not doing this just for myself and because I WANT to leave. I'm doing this for Jake. Jake has found his soul mate and when she's of age, and they want to start a family, I'm not going to be in the middle of that. More so, my son or daughter is not going to be in the middle of that. I know what it's like to be pushed aside because of some mystical magic that happens when you imprint. I know that hurt and I'm not letting my kid feel the rejection of his own Father." Leah's voice couldn't help but crack at the end. She hadn't voiced her worries to anyone and it only made it more real to her. She just couldn't let her kid go through what she did, she just couldn't.

"Jake wouldn't do that." Edward said softly, as if responding to her last thought.

"Yeah, that's the same thing I said about Sam." Edward kept silent and Leah put her hands on her hips and walked closer to him.

"You're a leech, you don't understand what it's like to have your whole life ruled by Fate and letting it take away your free will."

"Actually, I do." Edward looked at her with his golden eyes as if giving emphasis to his last sentence. Reminding her that as a vampire he no longer had free will, the moment he got bitten he was destined to drink blood in order to stay alive. They stared at each other for a few minutes until Leah heard Edward sigh and surprised her by actually smiling.

"You remind me so much of Bella." Leah widened her eyes at that.

"When she makes her mind up about something, no matter what you say, you'll never win."

"Looks like me and Bella actually agree on something for once." Edward smirked. He then sighed as if he gave up trying to convince her.

"If this is your decision then I will do nothing to stop you and you have my word. I won't tell Jake. It's the least I could do for what you're doing for my family."

"You won't tell Jake… or anyone." Leah said in a serious tone. Edward nodded and extended his hand as if he wanted her to shake it.

"You have my word." Leah reluctantly shook it and pulled her hand away again quickly. This would be the first time she would ever actually make a promise with a bloodsucker. Oh, how her world kept getting weirder.

"When will you be leaving?" Edward asked.

"Tonight."

"Edward!" Suddenly Alice appeared running from behind the house. Edward and Leah looked at Alice and saw her face in distress.

"Edward, the Volturi are on the way. They're coming, I saw it."

"Get everyone ready." Edward said without hesitation and Alice simply nodded and ran back so fast Leah blinked and she was gone. Leah stared back at Edward his face turning very serious suddenly.

"I'd think twice about leaving tonight if I were you. I think… Jacob is going to need you."

**TBC**

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I'm kind of curious to your reaction to this one, I can't wait to hear those feedbacks! BTW I didn't mean to make Edward seem selfish with that last line of his. I meant it more like him saying Leah shouldnt leave just yet because Jacob might need her as in he recognizes that Leah and Jake have gotten closer and knowing that they are going to take Renesmee is hard on jake and he might need Leah's support. Anyway, that was how I saw it in my head lol. Anyway! Enjoy this next one and thank you guys for the reviews,story alerts and favorite story alerts it means alot! And trust me it keeps this story going :)**

**Something Like it**

**Chapter Eight**

"What do you mean you aren't going to fight?" Jacob exclaimed at Leah as they stood in the middle of the Cullen's living room. All of the bloodsuckers were outside, getting ready in their different fashions. Leah thought it was strange that she could hardly hear them outside; she guesses their speed helps them do everything silently. Jake had already called Sam and his pack and they were all on their way.

Jacob stared at her in surprise; she had just told him that she would not be joining the battle against the bloodsucker Mafia. He wasn't taking it very well.

"Jake, I'm still not feeling very well. I don't think I can phase." Leah explained. She still felt nauseous and tired and her headache was returning. She didn't know if it was the stress but she was starting to feel like hell. And her body wasn't letting her phase; she was still too weak to even try. And honestly, she wasn't complaining.

"Lee-lee, how am I supposed to fight one of the biggest battles of my life without my Beta there?" Jake surprised her by taking her by the arms and shaking her a bit. Leah stared at Jake, his eyes filled with worry and his breathing a bit uneasy. She didn't expect him to react like this. Leah took his arms and held his hands in hers. She needed him to calm down; she didn't want him to worry about her when so much was at stake.

"Don't worry, Jake. You got Seth and Sam's pack backing you up and not to mention a bloodsucker army. You're not even going to know I'm not there." Leah felt Jake's hands squeeze hers and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me, I know. Leah, I need you fighting with me. I… I don't think… I can do it without you." Leah was speechless, how in the hell could she say no to that? And then it came… the temptation, like word vomit. If she told him she was pregnant, he would understand her situation. Leah's mind filled with different scenarios of how he would react. Some were positive but most were negative. She remembered Renesmee's words, Emily's and Edward. They were all echoing inside her head like they were fighting for attention.

"_Jake wouldn't do that_."

"_He deserves to know_."

"_Why don't you give him the choice?_"

"_Always."_

Leah closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her headache getting stronger. She could feel tears starting to form. Just… say it. But she couldn't say it. Her kid… she pictured holding the baby in her arms and smiling up at Jake. Jake cupped the baby's head and smiled at her but then he frowned. He looked behind him to see Renesmee, fully grown into what Leah could only imagine as an exquisite beauty, waiting for him. And he would leave… leaving them both alone and she would yet be someone's second choice… no. She wouldn't be someone's choice at all. Neither will her kid. Her kid will be loved… even if only by her.

She felt a hand cup her face making her open her eyes. Jake was looking at her with a confused face as he wiped away a tear.

"Leah, what's wrong?" Jake whispered. As Leah felt his sweet caress and his care, her mind wandered to their night together. His hand on her face, his soft touch, she couldn't help but let those small feelings she denied herself to feel fill her chest and mind.

Leah couldn't help it.

She… cared for Jake more than she should have ever let herself care for him. Leah didn't love him, she didn't allow herself that but…she couldn't help but wonder if along the way… she did. Why else would this decision be so hard? Is it really because of Renesmee? Because of Jacob's future or is it because she knows if she stays she'll start to hope and feel more for Jake than she wants to? And she just couldn't let herself feel that again knowing it will end with her own heartbreak?

"_Damn, Leah. Why did you have to go into the woods that night_?" If she hadn't, NONE of this would be happening, damn it. If she hadn't, her life would be so much less complicated right now.

"Leah." Jake said more worried.

"Jake." They both heard someone say his name and turned their heads toward the direction of the back door of the Cullen's house. Edward came walking in towards them his face serious.

"We're ready to leave; Alice says they're almost here. Are you ready?" Edward glanced down to their hands and Jake's hand cupping her face and Jacob slowly let go of Leah. Leah crossed her arms in front of her chest awkwardly while Jake cleared his throat.

"No, I'm not ready. Leah doesn't want to fight."

"Hey, it's not that I DON'T WANT to fight. I told you I'm not feeling well enough to fight." Leah glanced toward Edward and saw his swift understanding gaze, which she hardly would've seen if she wasn't looking straight at him.

"You should've gone to Carlisle like I told you." Jake said almost with anger, he looked like he was getting a bit frustrated now. Looks like knowing the Volturi was near wasn't calming him down.

"Jacob, you shouldn't let Leah fight." Leah and Jacob both looked surprisingly at Edward at the same time.

"This isn't your business Edward. I'll handle my pack's problems you handle your bloodsuckers." Jake said strongly.

"Jake, if Leah fights in her condition, in her weak condition, she has a higher probability of getting hurt or worse killed." Leah saw Jacob's gaze soften and Edward looked toward her and glanced to her stomach quickly. Leah understood immediately. He was helping her. It made her wonder if Edward might have heard the clashing thoughts inside her head.

"And if something happens to her because of your bad judgment I know you won't forgive yourself for it." Leah saw Jacob looked down; knowing that what Edward was saying was true. She saw Jacob's conviction break down with a sigh. And then he looked up at her.

"He's right. If you're not feeling well it's better if you don't fight."

"I'm sorry, Jake. But hey, don't worry. Seth's going to have your back." Leah saw Jake nod with a face as if not convinced but he didn't say anything.

"Where will you be while the battle happens?" Jacob asked.

"I'm going to stay with Emily." Jake nodded.

"Leah, if something happens and the battle goes… wrong." Jacob started hesitantly, not being able to imagine a defeat.

"Don't say that." Leah said quickly.

"I want you to run like hell. Away from La Push and that's an order." Leah couldn't help but smile that would be her last order taken from her Alpha.

"Yes, sir." Jake shook his head with a little smirk. He hated when they called him that.

"Jacob, we need to go." Edward said. All three of them quickly started walking out the Cullen's back door and headed toward the back of the house where everyone else was settled. Leah stood on the back porch with Edward beside her as Jake joined Seth who was with Sam and his pack. None of the wolves had transformed yet, apparently waiting for Jake. The bloodsuckers were all assembled in their small Covens waiting for orders and Bella was standing in the middle holding Renesmee in her arms. They were standing in front of the forest that surrounds the Cullen's house all of them talking lowly to each other, some worried voices, others excited.

"Thanks for that, by the way." Leah whispered toward Edward. Edward looked at her and she signaled with her head toward the back of the house. She knew Edward knew she was struggling with Jake's pressure about not fighting. He simply nodded in return kindly.

"You're leaving during the battle, aren't you?" Edward whispered toward her.

"Yes, I think it's my only chance. I don't want to, I want to wait for when the battle's over but I don't know what the outcome is going to be and—"

"And you need to protect your child." Edward whispered finishing her sentence. He looked at her and simply nodded, as if he understood. He was a Father after all.

"Yeah, good luck Edward. Fight like hell." He smirked and shook her hand.

"Good luck to you and your child. Have a full and happy life, Leah. You deserve it." Edward left her dumb founded as he left the porch and walked down toward Bella and Renesmee. Seth then came running towards her and embraced her tightly making her almost fall back.

"Whoa!" Leah exclaimed.

"Jake told me you're not fighting. I'm going to feel so weird without you next to me."

"You're going to be fine, Seth. You're going to do great without me, trust me; you have always been stronger than me." Leah whispered in her brother's ear realizing that these might be the last words she might ever say to her brother. She held on to him tighter, he did the same.

"Whatever happens, remember that I love you." Leah said, her words cracking, saying her farewell.

"I love you too, sis." Seth let her go and suddenly they heard clothes ripping and wolves growling as Sam's pack all phased. They were apparently ready to go. Seth gave Leah one last hug and then jumped back phasing and joining the other wolves. The blood suckers started running into the forest one coven after the other, the wolves followed them. Until the only ones left were Jake and Leah.

Jake walked up the porch steps, he was wearing his shorts and was shirtless, ready any minute to phase.

"Go kick some bloodsucker ass, Jake." Leah said smirking. Jake didn't say a word he simply embraced her, catching Leah off guard and leaving her breathless.

"I just realized I might not see you again." Jake said softly in her ear, this made new tears fall down Leah's face. He didn't know just how right that statement was.

After a few more seconds he let Leah go. Jake simply stared at her and Leah thought she saw him glance down to her lips but before she could even think twice about it he started walking away from her.

Leah then realized something too… she might never see Jake again. Not because she was leaving but… because he might die today. Before Leah doubted herself she ran down the porch steps and cried out Jake's name making him turn around. Leah stopped in front of him, cupped his face and kissed him. She started to doubt her impulsive action when she didn't feel him respond but soon enough he grabbed her waist and deepened it.

In that instant she let herself feel all that she didn't let herself. She promised herself it would be the last time she did, she let all of those feelings out in that one kiss. Because she knew, after this moment, both of their lives would never be the same.

They kissed until they were out of breath and let each other go.

"What was that for?" Jake asked his voice breathless.

"Just a good luck kiss." Leah said struggling with the words good almost saying goodbye.

Jake only nodded with a smile and left running until she saw him phase into a dark, tall, brown wolf and run away into the forest.

**TBC**

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a short one. Almost wasn't going to make it but I did! Thanks to those reviews! Keep them coming guys! **

**Something Like It**

**Chapter Nine**

"No! I'm not letting you do this!" Emily was chasing Leah all around the house as she finished packing her things. It's been about three hours since the battle started; she doesn't know what's happening. Which is making her headache even worse and now her cousin was screaming at her and chasing her around to stop packing, which wasn't helping her headache.

"Emily, I have to, okay. I made my decision." Leah opened her drawers and took big lumps of her clothing and threw them inside a briefcase.

"Leah where are you going to go? You HAVE nowhere to go!"

"I'll… I'll manage, all right." She finished closing her briefcase and looked to Emily. She could see Emily's eyes watering and tears falling down, completely surprising Leah.

"Look, Leah I know that what happened with me and Sam hurt you but plea—"

"No, Emily no, don't even say what you're going to say. I'm not doing this for you or Sam; I'm doing this for Jake and for me." Leah took her briefcase and another smaller bag she had packed and stared down at Emily who started wiping her tears.

"Emily, I forgave you a long time ago and even though it was hard. I can now look at you and Sam and not cringe." Emily couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm guessing Jake had something to do with that." Leah widened her eyes at that, while Emily only smirked. Leah then did a small smile herself and looked at Emily.

"Actually, he had everything to do with that." Leah touched her stomach while Emily let a few more tears fall. It was like she knew she wasn't going to convince Leah to not leave.

Leah started to make her way down the stairs with Emily behind her until she made it outside.

"Can I take you to the bus station, at least?" Emily asked tentatively. Leah did a small smile and nodded. She was glad that Emily was trying to be as supportive as she could even though she didn't agree. And she was also a bit glad that her and Emily's relationship could go a little bit back to normal before she left La Push behind forever.

…

Leah and Emily stood in front of the bus station. It was pretty empty; it seems that not a lot of people ever really came to Forks or out of it apparently. It was cold as hell making Leah hold her jacket tighter against her body.

"This is it." Leah said softly. She looked beside her and saw that Emily could no longer contain her tears. She was practically sobbing, Leah couldn't contain hers either and embraced Emily as hard as she could. Leah embraced her, memorizing the feeling of a warm body embracing her body, for she suspected it might be a long time before she felt someone embrace her like this again.

"Will I ever hear from you?" Emily whispered in her ear. Leah didn't know what to answer for she honestly didn't know if she would be able to contact Emily in any way… or if she wanted to. If Leah left La Push, she was leaving all of it behind.

"I don't know. We'll work something out." Leah whispered back in the most reassuring way she could and could only hope Emily didn't suspect her lie. They let each other go after their tears had calmed down.

"I don't like this Leah. You, pregnant and nowhere to go." Leah sighed. She didn't like it either, and she almost admitted to Emily that she was scared about that. Where was her and her baby going to go?

"I can help with that." A voice suddenly broke through the silence and Leah and Emily jumped from the surprise. Edward was walking towards them, calmly and Leah could see that his face was no longer tense or solemn like before.

"Edward, what are you doing here? Is it over?" Leah asked.

"Yes. The Volturi left, we were able to convince them that Renesmee was no threat." Leah and Emily both let out a sigh of relief and Leah felt her headache become a little less. At least she was hearing some good news before she left.

"How's Jake?" Leah couldn't help but ask.

"They're all back at the house, I left while everyone was pretty busy celebrating. I don't think no one knows we're gone yet. But I would hurry up, Jake did ask for you before I left." Leah nodded her head to that and took her briefcase and large handbag as if saying she wasn't going to wait any longer.

"Before you go, I wanted to give you something." Edward said. This made Emily and Leah look at each other confused. Leah suddenly noticed that Edward was holding three envelopes, pretty fat ones too, like they were filled with something. He handed them to her and Leah opened one of them, curiously, looking at Edward while doing so.

Leah opened it and gasped and looked up at Edward in surprise.

"Edward… wha—"

Inside the envelopes were a hundred, fifty and twenty dollar bills all in individual packs, as if they just got them out of the bank.

"It's to help you get started. I wanted to help you in any way I can."

"But… there must be like what a thousand dollars in here?"

"More like twenty." Emily's surprised face would've been comical if Leah wasn't so shocked.

"Edward, why are you doing this?"

"I told you. It's the least I could do for what you're doing for my family. "

"Look, I don't want you wasting away your family's fortune on me. I don't think the Doctor is going to like it if he knew you're wasting away their money on a pregnant teenage girl." Edward smiled at that comment and simply shook his head.

"Trust me; twenty thousand dollars won't leave us bankrupt. You'd be surprised what kind of money you can accumulate throughout two or three decades. And besides, that money is from my bank account. I have my own fortune left behind from my family, so Carlisle won't really notice." Leah couldn't say a word and neither could Emily so Edward decided to use the silence to his advantage.

"And two other things…"

Edward took out two sets of keys from his pockets and also handed them over to Leah.

"One set of those keys is to my family house in Chicago, the one I inherited. Inside one of the envelopes is the address. No one ever goes there, only a maid once a week, so it will be pretty tidy and comfortable. You can use it all you want, for you and your child." Leah and Emily still wouldn't say a word, only looking down at the keys.

"And those second set of keys are to my car." Edward looked behind him and Leah saw a Volvo parked beside Emily's car.

"You're giving me your car?" Leah asked dumbfounded. She suddenly felt like she was in a game show, the vampire edition.

"Don't worry, I won't miss it. I thought it might be a more comfortable ride than a bus."

"Won't someone notice your car missing?" Emily pointed out. Leah looked at Edward as if saying 'she has a point'.

"I'll figure something out." Edward answered quickly.

Leah looked at Edward and she was waiting for the moment that he would say that he was joking or lying and take all of the envelopes and keys back. But he simply stared at her, with a kind stare. Leah didn't know what to say.

"You can start with a "Thank you"." Edward whispered making Leah roll her eyes. But Leah sighed.

"Thank you." Edward smiled and Leah smirked in return. Leah didn't know what else to do; she wasn't going to hug him so she stretched out her hand for him to shake. Edward smirked and shook it.

"I'll re-pay you one day." Leah said.

"There's no need. This is me repaying you." Leah and Edward's eyes locked. Leah felt at that moment her relationship with Edward changing somewhat; to one of understanding and almost like maybe… a bond? Could that be? Was Leah actually making a bond with a vampire? Well, whatever it was, all she knew she will never look at Edward the same way again.

"Well, I better get going." Leah embraced Emily a final time even more tightly than before and passed by Edward toward his Volvo… or she guesses hers. She put her briefcase and hand bag in the back and took the envelopes and keys with her to the front and got in the car.

Leah slowly put her palms on the wheel and looked outside to Emily and Edward's figures standing a few inches away from her car. She took in a deep breath and tried to memorize everything she could of where she was. The last time she will ever see Forks or La Push. She felt tears coming on and a deep feeling settle in her chest. Leah could feel herself slowly losing her nerve but she simply laid her palms on her stomach and she felt all the strength she needed to put the keys in the ignition and start the Volvo.

**TBC**

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! You guys I'm so sorry for the ridiculously long hiatus! It's just that College started and life kind of got in the way. I didn't have time to warn you guys that the updates are going to come slower. But anyway, I had time to slowly write this chapter. I have to start by telling you I DID NOT plan to write this chapter at all. You guys completely took me off guard by wanting the Jacob POV chapter and at first, I wasn't going to do it but then I said why the hell not? lol. Lets please my readers! But you guys have to forgive me if this chapter is COMPLETE crap. I just, I could not get a handle on Jake or Edward's character in this one. There was a moment I got so frustrated I didn't want to keep writing but I didn't want to let another week go by without an update! So if any of the characters look completely OCC, MY sincerest apologies I did the best I could! There just came a moment when I let my imagination take my hands and write the chapter and this is kind of what came out! I really hope you guys can enjoy it a LITTLE bit and I hope I didn't crush anyone's expectations. **

**Please Review, I would love to know what you guys think!... or not :/. **

**Something like It**

**Chapter Ten**

**Jacob's POV**

Jacob was standing in the Cullen's living room. All of the Cullen clan and the last two remaining guest were all that was left of the bloodsucker army that was here. The air was pretty light and happy, a relief from all the tension he's felt in the last month. The battle with the Volturi never happened, thankfully, and the Bloodsucker Mafia left though Jake had a feeling this war wasn't completely over just yet.

Edward and Bella who had Nessie asleep in her arms were sitting in the couch with Alice beside them. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme surrounded them, some of them standing others sitting on the floor. Carlisle was speaking with Huilen, the aunt of Nahuel; another hybrid being brought in by Alice. Jake noticed how the young man was practically staring at Renesmee. This instantly rubbed him the wrong way and he internally decided that he would keep an eye on him.

All of them were gathered around Edward and Bella discussing the Volturi's plan, from what Edward had read in their minds, and discovering the real reason why they won the battle.

Bella; She had been the "superhero" of the day like Alice said. While Edward described how powerful Bella's powers helped defeat the Volturi, everyone gasped and wowed; looking at her as if in awe. But Jake couldn't look at Bella as anything other than Bella no matter how hard he tried.

Jake soon found out that he was coming in and out of the conversation because his mind was wandering elsewhere or more like someone else. Jake couldn't stop thinking about his moment with Leah before the battle started.

Jake hated that Leah stayed behind; he really wanted to fight this battle with her by his side. He needed ALL of his pack there not because he was Alpha and he said so. But because if this was his last battle, he wanted to fight alongside the people who have slowly in these last months become like his family. But he knew that the way Leah was feeling he could've put her life in graver danger if a battle started. He was so mad with Leah because she refused to go to Carlisle.

"_One day a vampire is going to do something so unexpected, she'll have to tolerate them."_ Jacob smirked. Suddenly Edward's voice broke through his thoughts.

"…I'm sure she didn't sleep soundly last night, what with all the snoring." Jacob saw Edward grinning at him, talking about Nessie. He simply rolled his eyes and yawned.

"It's been a while since I slept in a bed. I bet my Dad would get a kick out of me sleeping under his roof again." Bella came towards him and touched his cheek.

"Thank you, Jacob."

"Anytime, Bella. But you already know that." He got up, stretched, kissed the top of Nessie's head and the top of Bella's. He punched Edward's shoulder and said: "See you guys tomorrow. I guess things are going to be kind of boring now, aren't they?"

"I fervently hope so." Edward answered with a strange look on his face, as if doubtful. Jake decided to ignore it.

Jake left in a hurry after that, dying to tell Leah about the outcome of the battle and getting out of the Cullen's house for a while. Don't get him wrong, he loved Nessie but there was so much bloodsucker stink he could take.

Jacob phased running as fast as he could through the forest towards Emily's house. In his mind he couldn't stop replaying his kiss with Leah. Over and over again it appeared in his mind. It was just so unexpected from her. But more surprising to him was that he returned it.

And even more surprising… it felt right.

Jake stopped in his tracks.

"_Whoa, what does that mean?" _Jake suddenly remembered he was in wolf form and decided to stop thinking these thoughts. Even though he could feel Seth wasn't in his wolf form, he still didn't want to risk it so he kept running in silence.

After a few more minutes he stopped in front of Emily and Sam's house but… something was wrong. Seth was sitting in the front porch with Quil and Embry sitting beside him in each side. He was… crying?

Seth looked up at Jake; his eyes red from the crying. Jacob looked around him, all of Sam's pack was here and there was a strange feeling in the air of sadness. But why would there be sadness when they just won a great battle against the bloodsuckers?

"Jake." Jacob heard Seth call him, his voice breaking a little. Jacob walked slowly over to where Seth, Quil and Embry were sitting.

"_What's wrong, Seth?_" Jacob asked in his head but it came out only as a whimper. As if Seth could see the question in the eyes of the wolf in front of him he took a deep breath to try and calm himself and put a hand on his Alpha's head.

"Leah's gone." Jacob couldn't help himself and let out a growl.

…

Jacob paced back and forth in Sam's living room. He was back in human form and was wearing an old shirt of Sam's and some jeans. Emily and Seth were sitting in Sam's couch, Sam stood beside Emily. Quil and Embry were sitting on the floor and Jared, Paul, Brady Fuller and Colin Littlesea were standing around them. Everyone was slightly tense but more than anything there was a sense of sadness.

"I tried to stop her." Emily said to the group of people around her. Jacob heard her voice break in the middle of the sentence and saw as tears fell down her face. Jacob was slightly surprised to see Emily so distraught. Leah and Emily didn't have a close friendship since the whole Sam thing and Jake didn't see that getting any better with the passing of time. To see Emily crying about Leah leaving made Jake see that Emily never stopped caring about her.

"_Then again, she just might feel guilty_." Jake thought. He would bet the reason Leah left was because of Emily and Sam. Leah was always depressed and bitter because of their poisonous triangle and Jake knew that she was getting sick of it. But more than that, Jake knew just how the triangle had taken its toll on Leah. He still remembers how she was crying in his arms that night in the woods. Jake had never seen Leah cry like that and at that moment he was able to see truly what Leah felt underneath her bitter exterior. He saw just how deep her sadness was.

He saw it was as deep as his.

After that night Jacob never saw Leah the same way again. She wasn't just the pathetic ex-girlfriend who acted like a bitch to attract attention. She became Leah, a young woman who had her heart broken and was trying to keep on going, living, surviving... just like him.

To be honest, that night was the best thing to happen to Jake in a while. After that, Jake felt like something had lifted and slowly he was becoming himself again. He remembered that morning was the first time he laughed in a long time. Everything changed. It didn't feel like a chore to him anymore to wake up in the morning and he didn't feel miserable. He finally felt like he could keep going.

Jacob knew that it was all because of Leah.

"What did she say to you, Emily?" Sam asked breaking Jake away from his thoughts.

"She said that she wanted to leave. That she needed to get out on her own. She… didn't want to be a wolf anymore; she didn't want this life."

"You're lying!" Jake suddenly exclaimed making himself to stop pacing. Everyone in the room looked at him surprisingly. Jake even shocked himself.

"I'm not, Jake. That's what she said." Emily looked at him a little shocked and started wiping away her tears.

Leah left because she didn't want this life anymore? Didn't want to be part of the pack anymore; His pack? Don't get him wrong, he told Leah and Seth from the beginning that they could do whatever they wanted but he thought that had changed with the passing of time. They had felt closer and started to make a close bond; Especially Leah and Jake. He couldn't explain it but Leah and Jake's bond even after him imprinting on Nessie kept growing, much to his surprise. Jake thought imprinting would be a kind of brainwash. Once he imprinted, nothing else really mattered but it didn't quite happen that way. He still felt his friendship with Leah growing and his relationship with her as well.

His Dad once told him that a bond between Alpha and Beta can become equally strong or stronger than the bond of imprinting but it rarely happens.

"_For that to happen something must connect them to each other. Something equally as strong as the love you feel for your imprinted. You can guess how much that happens._" He remembers his Dad explaining to him.

Jake once even thought that could be the case with him and Leah. Their connection is their broken hearts, their sadness; being stuck loving people that would never love them back. Not every one could understand something like that but… maybe he was wrong; way wrong.

"That doesn't really shock me." Sam said breaking the silence that had fallen in the room since Jake's small outburst.

This made Jake's hands turn into fists beside him. How dare Sam say that? Knowing full well that he just might be the reason Leah decided to leave.

"I bet it doesn't." Jacob said forcefully making Sam look at him.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked, walking towards him, hearing the implication in his voice.

"You know what it means! If Leah left it was because of you. If Leah was unhappy it was because of you. I can't believe how you can just act like an ignorant jack-ass! Of course it doesn't shock you! You know very well the pain Leah was going through… or maybe you didn't." Sam punched Jake Square in the face making him fall down on the floor and then he was on top of him punching him. Soon enough it became chaos.

"STOP!" Emily shouted. Both Sam and Jake's pack got in between them before they both turned into wolves. Quil and Embry held Jake back as much as they could while Jared, Paul, Brandon and Colin held Sam back. But with just one touch of Emily's hand on Sam's shoulder he calmed down.

"WOULD YOU GUYS STOP IT? THIS ISN'T HELPING ANYONE NOT EVEN LEAH!"Emily exclaimed. Sam and Jacob calmed down and soon enough their friends let them go.

"Emily's right, this doesn't solve anything. But don't act like you're the only one who cares about Leah, Jake. We ALL do." Sam said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Then act like it." Jake said lowly. This made Sam start walking toward him again but Emily quickly put her hand on his shoulder.

"What do you want us to do Jake? She made her decision." Emily said. Her eyes inexplicably turned watery, as if she was about to start crying again.

"We… should go after her. We can't just let her go. She's a part of this family, isn't she?"

"Jake, she decided to leave. No one kidnapped her." Emily answered softly, her voice breaking with tears falling down her face.

"You're not even going to TRY to get her back?" A small voice interrupted their conversation. Every one looked back to the couch where Seth had not moved, not even through Sam and Jake's argument. He looked up at them, his eyes and cheeks as red as can be.

"Seth, of course we want to get her back but… from what Emily said she doesn't WANT to come back. I think even if we tried… she wouldn't. You know how your sister is. Once she makes up her mind, it's like hitting against a brick wall to change it." Sam said as he walked over to the young teenager, he sat beside him and put his arm around him.

"It doesn't make sense. Leah wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to Seth or her Mom or-." Jake said, stopping himself before he said his name. He doesn't really know if she would say goodbye to him. He thought of the moment they shared before the battle. Was that her goodbye?

"Emily, did she say anything else?" Seth asked. Emily didn't say anything she simply shook her head and started sobbing uncontrollably. Sam quickly stood up and walked towards her and held her in his arms.

Seth stood up from the couch and walked out of the house leaving everyone without a word. Jacob followed him out of the house and called his name to stop him.

"Seth, we can go look for her. Just you and me… we can bring her back. I'm not letting this pack fall apart." Seth turned around and Jake found himself feeling for the first time a deep feeling of pity. Tears kept falling from Seth's eyes the poor kid looked like he would break in a million pieces; he looked fragile.

"No, Jake. Though I would go and look for her in a heartbeat; Sam's right. She decided to leave for herself."

"She's being stupid! Leah would never leave you behind! I know it! She loves you!"

"I know. She told me… before the battle. I guess that was her farewell. Look, no one knows better than me how much she suffered being here. I could hear her crying in her bedroom every night for years. I knew she would leave eventually and I knew she stayed for me. But after these last three months something changed in her and I thought she was finally starting to feel better. I thought she would stay. But if she left then I can't stop her. She deserves to be happy Jake and… if leaving makes her happy…" Seth left the sentence in the air knowing Jake would get what he was trying to say. Every one knew of Leah's pain and heartbreak she made it known very well through her thoughts. But Jake believed, just like Seth, that she would stay. He thought that things had changed after… what happened between them.

Why would he think that? He had no idea. Why would he hope that? He had no idea. Why does he feel betrayed at knowing that nothing had changed? He had no idea. All he knows is he wants to find Leah and kick her ass and make her come back.

Seth turned away towards the woods and phased before Jake could even say a word.

…

Edward and Bella were lying on the bed in their cottage. They had just made love for the fourth time that night and they weren't even tired. They were about to make it a fifth when suddenly they heard a wolf's howl as clear as ever echo throughout the night. It was a sad howl. Bella hadn't heard a howl like that since a year ago, when Jake knew of Edward and Bella's engagement.

"That sounded like Jake." Bella said as she rose herself from the covers and away from Edward's embrace.

"Yes, it did." Edward said, worry in his voice.

"I have to go see what's wrong." Bella started moving the sheets away to stand up from the bed but Edward's hand holding on tightly to her arm stopped her immediately.

"No, I'll go, you stay here with Nessie."

"But Ed—"

"Bella, stay here, please." Edward stood up quickly from the bed and in a second he was dressed before Bella could even say another word.

"I'll be back soon." Edward said, leaving the front door of their cottage but what Edward didn't tell his wife was that he already suspected what had her best friend so solemn.

…

Jacob was running. He was running like never before through the woods away from Forks. His wolf paws were never on the ground for more than a second while he ran. The wind crashed against his face making his fur fly back. He jumped logs in the way and he wouldn't stop for anything in this world. He was going to go after Leah and look for her if no one was going to.

"Jake!" He heard a voice behind him and some swift footsteps. Someone was running behind him and running fast. His nose filled with bloodsucker stink.

Edward.

"Jake! STOP!" Suddenly Edward was running side by side with him. He hated that even with how fast he was going Edward was still faster. Jacob picked up his pace and for a second he left Edward behind but soon enough the bloodsucker was beside him.

"_Edward, leave me the hell alone_." Jacob communicated to him through his thoughts and pressed on faster.

"_No. Jacob, she is not coming back_."

"_How do you know?"_

"_I've read each and every one of the thoughts of Sam's pack which are heading this way, they're a few miles behind, and now yours. I know Leah left."_

"_Then if you've read my mind you'll know that I'm not going to stop for anyone."_ Jacob thought while jumping over a broken tree trunk in his way, Edward doing the same.

"_Jacob, it's not worth it. Leah left because she wanted to; do not waste your time." _Jake stopped fiercely and stopped in front of the vampire. Edward anticipated it and stopped seconds before making them stop at the same time and looking face to face.

"_Edward… what do you know?" _Jacob growled making Edward step back.

"_I helped Leah leave." _Jacob pounced on Edward pinning him against the ground.

"_WHAT!_"

"_She asked for my help and I gave it to her."_

"_WHY would you do that!" _Jacob used his claws to sink inside of Edward's flesh but he knew it wouldn't hurt him. But he liked feeling the satisfaction of doing it.

"You have never heard Leah's thoughts. You couldn't hear her pain or how she really felt. It was… pitiful and I felt sympathetic for her. She had been thinking of leaving for quite some time, it was unbearable for her here. So, staying behind in the battle, it was her chance to leave, I saw it in her mind, and I helped her." Edward said softly, feeling Jacob's claws in his shoulders trying to penetrate his skin but it was unsuccessful.

"She was about to leave in a bus, but I gave her my car." Jacob growled even louder now, his jaw inches from Edward's face but Edward didn't even flinch.

"Jacob, would you have wanted her to stay here knowing how she truly felt?" Edward asked. Jacob stopped growling and softened his claws from his rock solid skin.

"She deserves to be happy. If she didn't feel happy here, why not let her leave? I am sure that when she's ready she will come back. But… you have to let her go." Jacob started pacing around Edward; His thoughts reeling around in his head.

"Let her go, Jake. Let her find herself and when she's ready she will come back." Jacob shook his head. What if she never comes back?

"Then that will be her decision." Edward answered the question in his. Jacob growled.

"_I don't want that to be her decision! I want her to come back_!" Edward stepped back in surprise and Jacob calmed himself, surprising himself.

"Why Jake?"

Jacob looked down to the ground not meeting Edward's eyes as he started to pace again.

His thoughts went back to three months ago and that night. The feeling of hope he felt, the feeling of a weight being lifted off his shoulders and he could breathe again. Memories of the last three months crept into his mind. Leah and him lying in the middle of the woods talking and he was brave enough to put his arm around her, his heart beating faster and him having no idea why. He thought of their last kiss and how right it felt. His arms around her waist and her hands around his face and every moment in battle wanting to come back to her but torn in two because he wanted to protect Nessie.

"You… fell for her." Edward whispered in surprise making Jacob stop in his tracks. Jake looked up at Edward, his face's expression (if he was human) must have equaled his own.

"_Fell? For Leah? No, I… didn't_."

"Yes… you did. That's… that's why you can't let her go."

"_Edward, no I don't. I love Nessie_."

"You feel protective of Nessie. You fell for her… before Nessie."

"_No, I… I would've known."_

"Sometimes, Love can surprise us when we least expect it." Jacob looked up at Edward. His face was inexplicable but before Jake could say anything else. He heard the sound of paws, wolf paws, hitting the ground. A dozen or more and seconds later Sam's pack had joined Edward and Jacob in the forest.

Quil, Embry, Paul and Jared were all whimpering and surrounding him trying to make him stop while Sam simply stood in the middle of Jake and the way that led him to keep going out of Forks. He didn't try to order him to stop, knowing Jake was Alpha; he would have no authority over him.

Jacob simply looked at Edward; they stared at each other for quite sometime. No thinking, Edward didn't try to read his thoughts.

"_If you love her… let her go_." Edward said in his mind, knowing only Jacob would hear him and simply walked away leaving Jacob with his thoughts.

…

Edward was only a few more minutes away from his cottage. He was walking slowly, not really in a hurry. Edward already knew that Jacob wouldn't look for Leah anymore, He had probably gone home. He had kept his word to Leah and Jacob would never know of their child… at least not for now. He hated lying to Jacob but what more could he do?

Edward hadn't expected Jake's feelings for Leah and with Jacob's reaction he didn't either. He had seen something building between those two in these last months but he believed it to be simply a friendship; a bond that was formed when Leah became Beta. But now he knew that it went further than that. There's no use thinking about it now, though, Leah is long gone by now.

He hopes the best for her and her child, he really does. Edward doesn't hold any resentment towards her or Jacob for what happened between them, what happened was before Nessie was even born. Edward earned a new kind of respect for Leah when she decided to leave simply because she wanted Jacob and Nessie's happiness. That's when he knew… Leah had fallen for him, though she would've never admitted it to herself. He's thinking of visiting her one day, maybe more than just one day, to see how she is and help her. He feels slightly responsible for her since it is because of his daughter that she must now have a dysfunctional family. A son or daughter is going to live without their Father. He didn't want it that way, he wanted Leah to tell Jake.

He knew what it was like to grow up without a Father, and he did not desire that for anyone. But it was Leah's decision what would happen to her child not his and if she wanted to leave, he must respect it.

"A little selfish, wasn't it?" A voice called from behind him and Edward turned around to see Alice standing in front of him, her arms crossed.

"Alice? What are you doing here?"

"I can't believe you didn't tell him." Edward narrowed his eyes. He knew Alice must have known. She must have seen Edward's decision to help Leah.

"It wasn't my decision to make Alice."

"You're right, it wasn't. It was Jacob's! But he had no say in the matter!" Alice walked towards Edward, making her face be just a few inches in front of him.

"Leah decided to leave without telling him. It wasn't an easy decision for her either."

"Why didn't you stop her? Because of Nessie? You wanted the best for Nessie but not Leah's child?"

"That is a lie! I told Leah to tell Jake, the first thing I did. She refused!"

"And you didn't fight it!" Edward kept silent. For the first time thinking that maybe it was true. Did he do it all for his daughter?

"And now Leah will have to raise a child on her own. Edward, I love Nessie, with all my heart and I want the best for her but… every child deserves to have the chance to have a family, a complete family." Alice said softly. Edward narrowed his eyes.

"Why do you really want me to tell Jake, Alice?" Alice averted her eyes and looked down to the ground. He has seen that look before.

"Alice… what have you seen?"

**TBC**

**Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! This is the next chapter. In this one we'll get to see what's up with Leah! You guys will have to cut me some slack on the whole Chicago front. I literally have never even been to Chicago so I tried to not put much detail in case I said something wrong. And since there isn't much detail on how Edward's home was I had to completely make that up too. But I hope it's okay. I'd like to give a HUGE thanks to Karamel Kat who practically saved this story ( She knows why :] ). And also great, big thanks to those who put this story in their favorite story and story alerts! It means a lot! I hope you keep enjoying this story and I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

**Something Like it**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Five Months Later**

Leah's eyes snapped open as she was awoken by her alarm. She looked to her left at her nightstand and saw her digital clock which read brightly in blue numbers that it was seven a.m. She groaned inwardly and slowly moved to the side of her bed, spread her arm and hit the top of her alarm clock as hard as she could.

Leah a took a deep breath and slowly moved her feet off the bed, sliding the covers off her revealing her very big, swollen, nine month belly. She put her hand on her stomach and lightly passed her hand over it.

"_Nine months… almost there._" It has been a hard five months but it's almost over. Leah could definitely feel it. She stood up from the bed and waddled her way through to the bathroom and started getting ready for work.

Leah Clearwater got to Chicago, Illinois five months ago and arrived to what would become her new temporary home in downtown Chicago. After hours driving non- stop, she finally made it to Edward Cullen's childhood home… or she should say mansion. When Leah got out of the car and saw the two- story house her mouth dropped open. Edward definitely didn't know poverty when he was growing up.

A beautiful garden up front, which looks like Edward, also sends a gardener to take care of it because it was in great conditions. The mansion had a cream color, two large glass windows up front and a white glass door in the entrance. The house had an odd antique kind of feel; you could tell it wasn't a house of this time. When Leah entered the mansion, her jaw dropped even more… it was so big. The house was clean, very, and if it wasn't for it's tidiness she would believe someone lived there. In the entrance there was a grand stair case that led upstairs. It had about four rooms and two bathrooms; she immediately knew it was a family home. There was a kind of family room; it had furniture and a center table with places for six people. No T.V though.

"_Well, of course, Leah who would watch it?" _Leah thought.

There was a small library, with a desk in the middle. The desk was pretty empty, only a calendar and a few books put on decoratively on it, she could tell they were never opened. She would bet her life Edward's Dad worked there. Another room was a music room, a grand piano in the middle. Leah's not much for music but she had to admit the piano was a beauty. She knew Edward played piano; this must be where he learned. It was like walking around a museum, she almost didn't dare touch anything. She'd feel she was disturbing something historical or important. But it wasn't long before she threw herself on the first bed and slept for the first time in a bed that wasn't her bed in La Push.

Her first week there was horrible; not only because of the constant vomiting and just weird pregnancy stuff but because she didn't know what to do in such a big house and such an empty, big house at that. The house felt like the constant reminder of the big, huge absence there was now in her life. Her family, her friends (how few they may have been) they weren't there anymore. More than once she was tempted to call her mom or Seth even Jacob. Just to hear a familiar voice. She found herself constantly crying alone in her room. They were days she wouldn't even get up unless it was to go to the bathroom. The only thought that kept her going was the baby growing in her.

One day she got scared witless by the maid. She had forgotten that Edward said a maid came once a week, it seems the maid got scared too never seeing anyone living there. Leah hardly talked with her, the maid kept to herself and so did she.

After about three weeks, Leah started feeling a little better. Emotionally anyway the nauseas only got worse. Leah decided that if she was going to be living here for the next few months she wasn't going to be crying or depressed for all of them. That couldn't be healthy for the baby so Leah decided to use the money Edward gave her and put it to good use.

Leah looked for a local doctor in the district and made an appointment pretty quickly and the doctor set appointments for the next few months. She started reading and buying pregnancy books down at the local book store; those "What to expect when expecting" books and started taking in their tips. Like exercising was good for the baby so she went and bought a few weights and a mat. She also picked one of the rooms and decided to make it the baby room. She started moving the things out, putting furniture in other places, mostly the family room. She bought paint, a cradle, and other things to decorate the room. Since she didn't know the sex of the kid yet she bought everything pretty general when it came to gender and stuff at first.

The maid saw her one day decorating; she was trying to build the cradle.

"I knew it." A voice from behind Leah surprised her and she turned around. She was pretty focused with the cradle and she hadn't noticed the maid come in.

"Could you knock on the door or something when you arrive? You can't just barge in here." Leah said in an annoyed tone. The maid obviously had a key to the mansion and before, since no one lived in the house, she could just enter but that's changed now.

"I've been cleaning this house's toilets without needing anyone's permission for three years; I'm not going to start knocking now." The maid said with a strong accent as she leaned on the doorframe of the room. Leah finally had a good look at her, only seeing her head's back for the last few weeks. She wasn't that old, she looked about forty, dark hair and hazel eyes. She wore a grey and white maid uniform, pretty simple. She looked Latin-American; she was dark-skinned and had a pretty big butt. This Leah knew from bumping into it quite a few times.

"Yeah, well, I'm living here now and I say you knock."

"The only man who can order me around is Mr. Cullen, whose name signs my paycheck."

"Well, guess what, I'm a very good friend of Mr. Cullen's and I can easily call him up and leave you without a job and tell him to hire a NEW maid who knocks." Leah said walking toward the maid and crossing her arms in front of her chest. The maid looked her up and down and after a few seconds of a stare-down she leaned off the door frame and nodded.

"Yes, madam. My apologies, I've just been very curious about you since you've arrived. They've told me this house had been vacant for quite a few years now. So imagine my surprise when I'm suddenly cleaning someone's unknown vomit from under the toilet seat." The maid said with her accent dripping on her voice. Leah couldn't help but chuckle at that last part, her morning sickness has gotten pretty bad in the last few weeks.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm Leah… Leah Clearwater. I'm going to be living here for the next few months." Leah spread her hand out for the maid to shake.

"Gloria… Gloria Diaz." The maid shook her hand and glanced behind Leah towards the unfinished cradle.

"Nice to meet you." Leah said.

"I knew you were knocked up."

"Excuse me?" Leah asked surprised.

"The vomiting, the books and now the cradle and your growing belly; it was pretty easy to figure out." Gloria said with a small smirk as if satisfied with herself. Leah consciously put her hands over her stomach. She had been showing a little more recently.

Leah shook her head with a small smile at how honest Gloria was.

"I wasn't really trying to hide it. It just isn't any of your business."

"Is it Mr. Cullen's?" Leah let out a surprised laugh and shook her head.

"NO, Hell no. He's just helping me out."

"Aw, that's a shame. He seems like such a handsome man. I would love to see one of his children someday, they must be beautiful." Leah found herself for the first time in three weeks thinking about Renesmee and Jacob. Gloria must have seen Leah's solemn look for she quickly changed the subject.

"Well, I better get started on my cleaning and everything. It was nice to meet you, Miss Leah." Gloria turned around and left.

Gloria would knock or make herself known when she entered the house since that conversation. Gloria started doing odd things since they had spoken that day. She would sometimes arrive early and make Leah breakfast or bring her more books about pregnancy. Sometimes she would stay longer than she should and help Leah with the baby room. Leah knew what she was trying to do; she was helping the pregnant teenager who was living alone in a house that wasn't hers. She probably still thought it was Edward's baby or she thought she was a runaway. At first, Leah felt it was kind of strange but she couldn't help but welcome the feeling that she wasn't alone in this.

A month passed and the doctor told Leah she was having a baby boy and she immediately knew what to name him.

"_Harry… for you, Dad."_

More days and weeks passed and she finally had the baby room ready. She painted it blue and tried to make it as boyish as she could. In the end it kind of reminded her of Seth's baby room. Soon enough she found herself getting depressed again. She needed to leave this house.

"Do you want a job?" Gloria asked one day while she vacuumed the living room and Leah ate some chocolate ice cream right out of the pint.

"A job?"

"Yeah, it gives you some time out of the house and you get paid for it. Come on, Leah you're going to need a job soon. I have a feeling you aren't going to live here forever." Leah sighed and she knew Gloria was right. After the baby was born she was going to need a job. The house was beautiful and everything but she wasn't going to mooch off Edward forever. Those twenty thousand weren't going to last her forever either.

"Ok, you have a point. But who's going to hire a teenager who's six months pregnant?"

"Don't worry, I have my connections."

Next thing Leah knew she was working at the Palmer House Hilton Hotel in Illinois. Gloria's sister was apparently manager at the Hotel and got her a job in the check-in counter. Leah at first was pretty hesitant but as soon as she left that house she didn't complain. Leah liked feeling active and not boxed in all the time. She liked working at the hotel for a few hours and forgets that she wasn't coming home to her family but to an empty house that wasn't even hers.

Leah didn't speak much to anyone at the hotel though people surely spoke of her. The employees were a little curious about the new pregnant employee who knew the manager's sister pretty well. But Leah ignored it, her mind were on more important things, like the kid she was going to have to take care of and all that.

"_You better come out of there pretty soon, kid. I can't wait to be able to see my feet again."_ Leah thought as she finished touching on her makeup.

She looked at herself in the mirror; her hair grew longer all the way down to her shoulders and her boobs had grown about two sizes. She didn't feel nineteen years old, she felt thirty or more. How can you feel so tired at nineteen years old? For the first time since she phased she noticed herself getting older, she noticed it in her face and felt it in her body. She was no longer frozen in time; soon enough, all of her wolf powers will no longer work. Leah's wolf senses hadn't died down with her pregnancy. Leah hadn't noticed it until she started working at the hotel. She could still smell things a bit stronger than others and she still could heal pretty fast. Leah found it confusing thinking that without her phasing for such a long period of time not only would she start aging she would lose her powers. Maybe they will die down as more time passes.

Leah walked out of her room, dressed in her black suit that she bought at a Maternity store, got down the stairs, took her keys and she was quickly out the door.

"Morning, Joe!"Leah exclaimed to the gardener. He came once a month to trim the garden. He was African- American and one of the sweetest men she has ever met.

"Mornin, Miss Leah. You're looking beautiful this morning as always."Joe said tipping his hat.

"Aww, thanks Joe and I told you, it's just Leah. Help yourself to anything in the fridge if you get hungry, okay?"

"Thanks, Mi—I mean Leah." Leah smiled and waved as she walked over to the garage. She got in her car and away she went to the hotel.

Leah arrived and checked herself in and went quickly towards the check-in counter.

"Morning, Leah." A blonde girl also standing behind the check-in counter said as soon as she saw her.

"Morning, Nancy." Nancy White is the only person Leah has befriended since she started working at the hotel. She started working here too at the same time as Leah, they both kind of bonded over being the new fish in the sea. Nancy was a college student, working at the hotel to pay her studies. She was studying to be a teacher in Spanish and a few more languages. Leah could tell she was kind of a book worm but you couldn't judge that by her appearance. Nancy was gorgeous, blonde hair and blue eyes, she was tan but not as tan as Leah and she was short. She had to be at least two inches shorter than Leah but she was a very happy girl. Leah felt partly happy that Nancy was with her at the counter, there never was a dull moment.

"You look horrible." Nancy said after they got back from their lunch break.

"I feel horrible."Leah whined putting her hand on her swollen stomach.

"Don't worry, any minute now you're going to explode you'll see."

"Gee, thanks." Leah and Nancy laughed when suddenly Leah felt a sharp pain in her stomach and she let out a small whimper.

"Whoa, Leah, I was just kidding." Nancy quickly walked beside her and put a hand on her back.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine it was just… a small pain. I get those sometimes and I've read its normal." Nancy nodded and returned back to her part of the counter and Leah took a deep breath. She hated when those pains hit her it was like someone sucker- punched her in the stomach.

Suddenly a smell hit her, very strongly. It was a stink she thought she would never have to smell again.

"_Vampire stink."_ Leah's heart accelerated a little and she started looking around the lobby; looking for pale faces and red eyes. She watched the people entering the lobby and those leaving the building.

"_Nothing."_

"Leah? You okay? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"_God, I hope not."_ Leah thought. Soon enough the stink left and Leah calmed down a little; but only a little.

…

"Well, I'll see you Nancy." Leah said as she punched out and was leaving the hotel.

"Wait! Leah!" Nancy exclaimed as she ran towards her.

"What is it Nancy?"

"I wanted to give you this." Nancy got out from behind her back a small, blue gift bag which said_ It's a boy!_ on the outside.

"Oh, Nancy, You didn't have to."

"I know but I wanted to. You didn't throw a baby shower or anything so I decided to buy you a little something." Leah smiled and opened the bag and got out a small shirt and pants that said _Mommy's boy_. It had a soccer ball in the back and two pairs of little converses. Leah genuinely smiled and almost cried. This was the first and only gift she had received for her baby boy. She didn't throw a baby shower because she knew those kind of parties were supposed to be with close friends and family and… she didn't have those.

"Thank you, Nancy." Leah took a deep breath and hugged Nancy. She felt Nancy's surprise, this being the first time she has ever shown this kind of gesture towards her. But it just meant a lot to Leah. Nancy soon returned the embrace and Leah almost let her tears fall. The last time she felt a warm embrace from someone were five months ago.

"I wanna see that baby." Nancy said as she let go of the embrace.

"You bet."Leah answered as she waved goodbye and left.

As soon as Leah got into the car she let those tears fall.

…

Leah raised herself off her bed as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She did a small whimper as she waited for the pain to pass. The pain was a lot sharper than before. She looked to her nightstand and it said in bright blue numbers that it was eleven p.m. She lay down again as the pain passed and closed her eyes to get back to sleep.

"Aaaaah!" She rose up again. The pain was even stronger than before and this time it was coming in waves. Leah started breathing heavily and her heart was beating a little faster.

"_It's time."_ Leah slowly started getting off the bed and put on a robe. This was how the books said it would start. Sharp pains coming in waves and they would only get stronger. Leah slowly walked over to her closet and put on some sandals and walked out of her room. She froze as she felt another sharp pain and this time she let out a scream and leaned over.

"Whoa." She wasn't going to make it to the car; she's going to have to call Gloria. Leah started heading down the stairs to the phone when suddenly she felt a puddle of water on her feet. Leah looked down and her water had broken.

"Damn it." Another pain, the strongest she felt made her lose her balance and fall. She tried to hang on to the wooden handle on her side. She didn't expect this much pain.

"AAAAAH!" Leah exclaimed and tears started falling down her cheeks.

"BOOM!" She heard a loud noise coming from the front door about twenty inches away from her.

"BOOM!" She heard the noise again and this time she heard it closer and then she smelled it.

That stink.

Suddenly the front door broke down and it was crashed open as a dark figure flew through it. At first, she thought it was coming toward her until she noticed it was someone's back. Someone was just thrown through her front door. The body landed on the bottom staircase; Leah was holding on just three staircases higher.

The body shot up quickly and stood crouched; looking at the front door as if something was going to come through it.

Leah's breath held as she suddenly recognized the person in front of her.

"Bella?"

**TBC**

**Review?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yes, I'm back! No, I haven't forgotten this story, it is ALL I think about! Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews and the story alerts and favorite story alerts! It's really motivated me to keep this story going! This Chapter is vague and it is this way on purpose. I was trying not to give much of anything away but I promise anything not completely answered in this chapter will be answered later on. I really hope I made Bella and The Volturi not too much out of character, or any of the characters, for that matter! Please Review I would love to hear what you think { especially you, Karamel Kat ;) } Enjoy!**

**Something Like It**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Bella, what the hell are you doing here?" Leah Clearwater saw Bella Swan's head snap back as she looked over her shoulder towards her. Leah was kind of shocked to seeing Bella this way. She had never seen her crouch like a vampire, ready to attack anyone with her eyes crimson red. She had never gotten the chance to see Bella fight like a vampire since she was turned. Leah had to admit, right now, in the position she was in and looking at her like that.

Bella looked scary.

Leah could smell the familiar stink in her nostrils of vampires; it came in full force with Bella's entry into the house. It was almost as if the house was completely surrounded by them.

"Leah!" Bella straightened herself and ran towards her. She took her by the arms and raised her up from her position like Leah was a mere feather. Leah had forgotten how strong the vampires were, especially one as young as Bella, only eight months old.

"Leah, you need to come with us NOW."

"Us?" Leah could hear crashes and loud sounds outside of the house; it was like there was some kind of battle going on.

"The Cullens, we're all here! You need to come with us now!"

"But why; what the hell is going on?" Bella started pulling Leah down the stairs and started walking, Leah could only let her, not only was Bella strong but she could hardly fight back because of the pain.

"I can't explain it all right now but long story short, the Volturi is here. They're after you." This made Leah make an attempt to stop in her tracks and Bella looked behind her impatiently as she felt her holding back.

"What! Why?" Leah exclaimed. What the hell would the Volturi want with her?

"We'll explain later!"

"AAAH!" Leah felt another contraction and leaned forward again. The pain was strong this time, it made her legs give out but Bella held on to her so she couldn't fall.

"Oh, no, we're too late. Damn it, since when have you been in labor?" Leah breathed in and out rapidly, as the contraction passed, not able to answer her. Leah noticed that Bella said they were "too late" as if she knew she would be in labor. She put that thought aside as soon as she felt another contraction and let out another scream.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"BELLA!" Leah heard a familiar voice and then suddenly she felt a new presence appear beside her. As she looked up, she saw Edward looking down at her. He looked so different. His eyes were his usual gold, his hair disheveled and she could see his face was dirty; it looks like he came out from a battle.

"_What the hell is going on out there? _

"Edward, we're too late, she's already in labor." Leah heard Bella say as she was looking down at the ground, eyes closed, holding in tears, as she let the pain of the contraction pass.

"Then we should take her to a hospital."

"No! Remember what Alice said, no hospitals." This made Leah look up and start to stand up straight.

"What? What do you mean no hospitals?"

"Then what!" Edward said, ignoring Leah. Bella looked at Leah then looked outside with a concentration Leah couldn't understand.

"Bella, do you have them under the shield?" Edward asked suddenly, noticing Bella's look outside.

"Yeah, they're all under but Jane keeps trying to break in."

"Go and find Carlisle Bella, tell him we're too late, we're going to plan B." Bella nodded and in a blink of Leah's eyes she was gone, out through the hole in Edward's childhood home.

"Edward, what the hell is going on? Why are the Volturi after me? What do they want?" Edward held on to Leah, she could see in his eyes his anxiety. It was like the last night she saw him, when the Volturi came for Renesmee, his pale face solemn but in his eyes you could see he was anxious.

Edward looked down on her, in his eyes a sympathetic look, as if he's sorry for something. Leah wanted to slap him and make him tell her what the hell is going on but she knew her hand would only end up broken in the process.

"Edward! Answer me!" Leah gasped as she felt another contraction, Edward held on to her as she leaned over.

"Leah you must worry about your child right now. Forget about everything else."

"How can I!" Leah said almost grunting from the pain," When a damn vampire Mafia is trying to kill me."

Suddenly Carlisle appeared in front of her, no sign of Bella though; he had a kind of black, small backpack wrapped around him.

"Edward, go they need your help. I'll handle Leah but hold them back for as long as you can, don't let them get inside the house." Edward simply nodded, glanced at Leah and squeezed her arm as if telling her to hold on, and then in a blink of an eye he was gone.

"Carlisle—"

"Are you ready to deliver your baby, Leah?"

"Here? Why can't I go to a hospital?"

"It's too risky, The Volturi would follow us there. Your baby would be in danger."

"Wh—"Carlisle didn't even let her answer; he took her in his arms like she was as light as a sheet of paper and ran up the stairs. The only thing Leah saw was him put one foot on the first staircase, suddenly her hair flew back as she felt a gust of wind and next thing she knew he was opening the door to her bedroom and setting her on the bed. Carlisle shut the door and took all of the blankets off the bed, put the small, black backpack beside him and told her to take off her pajama bottoms while he put pillows on her back to give her support.

"I need to see how much you've dilated." Leah knew what he meant by that, he means to check if she's ready to start pushing yet (Leah made a mental note to thank Gloria for buying more of those pregnancy books). She did what he asked and focused on her breathing while she tried to wrap her head around all that was happening. The Volturi were after her, for God knows what reason. All of the Cullens were here apparently fighting them off but the most surprising thing for her was that they were here at all; helping her give birth to the baby that just might be the bastard kid of the guy who is soul mate to their most precious family member.

"_How could they even think of helping me? Why are they even here? And on that note, is Jake here with them?"_

"Leah, you're bleeding." Carlisle said as he held her blood-stained pajama bottoms in his hand. Leah panicked for a second as she thought that Carlisle's eyes might turn crimson red like the others and he might lose control wanting to drink her blood.

"_Maybe Jake was wrong; maybe Carlisle isn't as controlled as he thinks."_ But Carlisle's eyes stayed as gold as they were now and He quickly spread open her legs and then put on white gloves, which he took out of the black back pack with a white mask that covered his mouth. He inspected in between her legs for a few seconds with his hands. She could feel all the blood flowing out of her and saw as the bed sheets slowly started turning from white to red.

"You're about three centimeters only."

"_Damn it, which means this, is only beginning_."

"Carlisle, you better tell me you've got drugs in that backpack of yours." Leah said her head still reeling from the last contraction.

Carlisle gave her a look of sympathy.

"'I'm sorry, Leah, I don't. You're going to have to push through without them. You won't be the first woman to do it. Just relax and keep breathing." Carlisle said in the most soothing tone he could in a situation like this.

Leah panicked even more now. Soon enough, her heart started beating faster and her breathing heavier. Her hand squeezed the blood-stained bed sheets as she prepared herself for one of the longest nights of her life.

…

Bella's newborn crimson eyes observed the battle unfolding before her. She couldn't believe she was face to face again with the Volturi only five months after they tried to annihilate her family. She thought she'd get a few years of peace after that at least. But no, here they were again, facing their kind's most vicious coven.

Fortunately, not all of their guard is here, they only sent five members for this job; Jane, Alec, Demitri, Felix and Chelsea. Each one of the Cullens was paired off with each of them in battle and Bella stood her ground behind in front of the hole in Edward's childhood home, her shield engulfing each and every one of her loved ones. She could feel her shield moving with each and every one of the ones under it. She had learned to control it more in the last few months even able to not shield her mind more for Edward to read.

Bella grunted a little as she felt something trying to penetrate her shield.

"_Jane." _She was still trying to use her power even though she knew it was useless. Jane was battling off with Alice but a few minutes earlier Jane punched Bella so hard she flew back to try and make her break her shield. It worked for a second but Bella was able to quickly recover it.

Alec was face to face with Jasper, Felix with Emmett since Emmett is the only one who can compete with his strength, Demitri with Edward and Esme with Chelsea. Rosalie decided to stay behind with the wolf pack and Renesmee. Jacob reluctantly stayed behind since Edward said he should stay with the pack, just in case the Volturi came for Renesmee they would think twice once they saw her surrounded by wolves. The Volturi were still terrified of wolves, knowing they could kill them easily. Edward reassured both packs that a battle wouldn't happen; they thought they would get here before the Volturi.

"_That didn't really work out as planned. That's why we made a Plan B."_

"BELLA! LOOK OUT!" Bella heard Alice exclaim as she saw Jane jump up and tackle her against the ground. She felt the ground tremble under her as their bodies hit the ground. Jane punched her twice making her head go side to side. Bella focused her mind in not breaking her shield; if the shield was up they could survive but she could feel it breaking, already Alice, Jasper and Esme were out of it. Alice jumped from behind Jane, took her by the shoulders while flipping over her, and threw her against the ground setting Bella free from her grip.

Bella stood up crouching like a huntress, every vampire instinct in her craved to kill. Alice and Bella surrounded Jane walking around her, as if she was prey.

"Give this up, Jane. You can't win!" Alice exclaimed.

"AAAAHHHH!" They all went still as they heard Leah's scream from inside of the house and Bella could smell the sudden aroma that was so intoxicating to all vampires.

Human blood, if she could smell it, they all could smell it.

The smell was so powerful it made all of them stop their fighting as they felt the unquenchable need and urge of their monstrous desires. Bella felt the shield completely break as they all took in that intoxicating smell.

"Looks like it started." Jane said in a whisper and Bella saw her eyes turn even more deadly and crimson, feeling the urge they all did.

Bella took a deep breath and tried not to let herself give in to the urge. Though she has been exposed to human blood before, she couldn't run away from it this time. But she looked around and knew that the rest of her family didn't have her self-control.

"Guys, snap out of it!" Bella exclaimed. Suddenly Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Esme all fell to the floor as they screamed their heads off.

"NO!" Bella rushed out a breath as she concentrated on forming her shield but someone slammed hard on her making her fall back against the floor. Felix held on to her arms and pinned her, she struggled as much as she could but her strength was nothing compared to the six foot vampire. Bella saw Jane's smirk as she finally had them under her control.

Bella heard her family's cries and could almost cry if she still had the ability to. She struggled and the more she did, the more Felix hit her and hit her hard; so hard her head snapped back against the ground.

"It's a shame we can't kill all of you since Aro wants you… but… he doesn't want ALL of you." Jane said in her malicious tone as she started walking toward Esme.

"NO!" Bella screamed.

Suddenly she heard the greatest sound; A wolf's loud growl.

Jane's body was slammed to the side by a giant, brown wolf which pinned her against the ground. Following it was a slew of wolves. Bella saw Sam bite Felix by the neck and was actually able to get him off her. As soon as Bella got off the ground she pushed out her shield all around her covering the wolves and her family from any more psychic attacks. Bella noticed that all of Jake's pack was here, Quil, Embry, and Seth; From Sam's pack there was Sam, Jared and Paul. Soon enough the wolves surrounded them and had the five members of the Volturi pinned or surrounded.

Bella saw Jake, standing over Jane; he was growling and scaring the crap out of her, who has never been overpowered by a wolf before (or anyone). Bella could see Jane's fear in her eyes.

"It's a warning, Jane." Bella heard Edward's voice as she looked to her left and saw him walking toward her as he watched Jacob and Jane.

"Leave and never come back or Jacob here will finish what you started." Edward said as he held Bella's hand.

Bella could feel Jane try to penetrate her shield again; she was trying to hurt Jacob. Jane narrowed her eyes at her when she saw that nothing happened. Jake growled at her again making Jane look at him. Bella could see Jake was on the edge of his control; he wanted to finish her but knew that that would mean open war with the Volturi.

"If we leave now, it won't change a thing. The Volturi ALWAYS gets what they want." The wolves around them responded with growls of their own. Jacob even snapped at Jane making her get out under him so fast he didn't even notice. The wolves let the other members of the guard go when Jake ordered to.

"You're on top of my list, bitch." Jane said pointing right at Bella.

"Jane, Aro will not accept failure." Alec said from beside her. Jane looked to the scene before her, vampires and wolves outnumber them, she knew this was a defeat, there was no denying it. The Cullen Coven had outnumbered them yet again and left them humiliated. Bella was relieved that at least this time there were no witnesses; she doubts the Volturi would let that pass again lightly.

"It's not failure… this isn't over." Jane glanced one final time and then they ran away, that way that only vampires can.

"Alice?" Edward asked, asking if they were truly gone.

"It's okay, they're gone." Everyone slightly relaxed and soon enough all of them entered the house.

…

"AAAAHHHH!"

"Leah, I'm sorry you're going have to push harder, nothing's happening." Carlisle said in his most comforting tone which was starting to irritate the hell out of Leah. She dilated completely about an hour ago and she's been pushing for what has felt like an eternity. Every part of her body ached and she just felt a constant pain from the contractions that kept coming in full force.

To top all that off there were no drugs in her system.

"I can't, Carlisle. I can't do it." Leah leaned back in her pillows, she felt the sweat fall down from her forehead and she felt sticky all around her body for how much she kept sweating. She held on to the sheets like she was holding on to something that could give her strength. She was exhausted; the contractions alone had taken so much out of her system.

Tears fell down her eyes as she longed for her Mother to be beside her. For her to hold her hand, tell her that she loved her and that she could keep going. What she would give to hear her soft words of comfort in her ear and feel her warm embrace.

"Leah, you CAN do this. You can, it's only a few more times, and I can already see some of the head." Carlisle words tried to be comforting as he wanted to raise her spirits but they didn't help. Leah shook her head; she couldn't do it a few more times even if she wanted to.

Suddenly she heard the door open and a familiar voice.

"How is she?"

"Seth?" Leah looked up as she saw her little brother walk through the door. The first thing Seth did when he saw her was smile. Leah never thought she'd see her brother smile like that again.

"Leah!" Seth walked quickly to the side of the bed and embraced her as softly as he could, unable to contain himself from doing so. If Leah wasn't in so much pain, she would've never let go.

"I have to admit Lee; this wasn't the reunion I was expecting." Seth said with that same smile on his face as he took in his sister, legs wide open, bed sheets stained.

"Trust me, me neither."

Leah grunted as she felt another contraction and tried to hold in a scream, not knowing why but she didn't want to scream with Seth there.

"Push Leah, use the contraction to push."

"Carlisle, I can't!" As happy as she felt to see her brother, she still couldn't do it.

Leah heard the door close and she saw the last person she wanted to see.

Jacob was standing in front of the door, wearing a black t-shirt and shorts, taking her all in. And then they looked in each other's eyes and she knew right then that he knew she was about to give birth to his kid. She could see it in his eyes, a kind of fear yet excitement, the same look that's been in her eyes for months.

"No, NO! Jacob get out!" Before Leah could stop the words from spilling out, they did. Leah couldn't take Jake in here, no matter how much it sent her pulse running and fill her with happiness, she didn't want him here.

Jacob didn't answer her; he simply walked to the other side of the bed.

"NO! GET OUT JAKE! I don't want you here… You… you can't…" Jake still didn't answer and leaned on the other side of the bed next to her.

"Jacob, maybe you should leave, you shouldn't upset her now."Jacob ignored Carlisle words and tried to take Leah's hand but she pulled her hand away from his touch.

"You really are an even more stubborn bitch when you're in labor Leah you know that." Jacob said in an annoyed tone. But she could see the softness in his eyes and the warmth in his tone of voice. That tone made her let him wrap his hand between her fingers strongly as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere." Jacob whispered firmly while looking at her. She felt tears fall from her eyes as she couldn't hide how much those words meant to her and more than anything gave her strength.

Leah felt another contraction and this time squeezed hard on Jacob's hand as she let the contraction pass, this time unable to hold in a scream.

"Are you ready to push Leah?" Carlisle asked. Leah looked at Jake to her right, felt him squeeze her hand in support and then felt a smaller hand take her left hand. Leah looked over to Seth at her left side.

"You can do this, Lee." Seth whispered.

Leah felt a breath of fresh air come into her lungs and she didn't know how but her body found strength as she raised herself from the pillows and nodded over to Carlisle.

"I'm ready." Carlisle counted to three and Leah contracted her whole body and started pushing as hard as she could, squeezing Jake and Seth's hand finding her strength there.

"AAAAHHH!"

"One, two, three, four, five!" Carlisle counted and Leah released falling back slightly.

"Great, Leah! I can see the whole head, just two more pushes." Leah scoffed.

"You're saying that as if it's a good thing!" Leah positioned herself again and Carlisle counted to three and Leah pushed harder, Seth and Jake's grips never loosening.

"One, two, three, four, five!" Leah released and fell back again, feeling the pain in her lower back very sharp. Her whole body collapsed back against the pillows, the pain becoming too much.

"Just one more push Leah and it's all over." Carlisle assured.

"No, I can't. I can't." Leah shook her head, feeling the exhaustion from the top of her head to her feet.

"Come on, Lee-lee. Just one more, you can do it." Seth said from her left side.

"Hey, hey listen to me." Jake whispered beside her. She felt his hand cup her face and raise it, making her look at him.

"You can do it, Leah. You're one of the strongest girls I know."

"But Jake—"Leah said in a tired voice, letting her head fall back and closing her eyes.

"But nothing, lee-lee, hey you're one push away… from bringing our kid into this world." Those words made Leah's eyes snap open and look at Jake in surprise.

"Now don't make them wait any longer." Jake put his hand on her back and raised her from the pillows. Leah positioned herself for what she hoped would be her last push. Carlisle counted to three and she contracted her body and pushed the hardest she had all night.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Leah screamed and Carlisle counted down five seconds and then she released. She felt an immense release of pressure and then she heard the greatest sound she has ever heard in her whole life. She heard her baby cry.

"You did it, Leah!" Carlisle exclaimed excitedly as she saw him hold a bloodied, small baby in his arms. She could see it waving his arms, his mouth wide open crying.

"Is it a boy, a girl?" Seth asked.

"It's a boy, a beautiful baby boy." Carlisle answered warmly.

"Harry… His name is Harry." Leah glanced over to Seth, who smiled knowingly.

"For Dad." Leah whispered. The last thing Leah saw before the fatigue took over her was Carlisle cutting the umbilical cord and then everything went black.

**TBC**

**I hope the whole wolves and Volturi fight wasn't too OOC. I guess, I wasn't sure how Jane would react to an attack of wolves, especially so head-on, so I imagined it would be fear.**

**Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Yes, I'm back! Hopefully I'm going to be able to update more frequently now that my vacations started :). I hope people are still interested in this story! First of all, my apologies on my very big, huge typo on Edward's eyes in the last chapter, I thought I wrote gold! :/ Please, don't read too much into that! I'm going to see if I can fix that later. Secondly, I'm requesting from anyone who's reading this story if they would like to be my BETA reader. I've never had one, so you'll have to be patient with me and kind of tell me how it works but I would really like one since I sometimes get stuck on this story and would love to have someone's opinion. Message me if you're interested! :) Lastly, This chapter to me is kind of good/bad because I honestly don't know if I did the "pack" scene right but I really wanted some kind of friendly closure in that area and show how Leah has matured and moved on from her bitter persona, she's still going to be stubborn and all that ( She's still Leah), but her time alone has definitely helped her grow. Hopefully, I'll show that right. This chapter again doesn't have ALL the answers but has some. I hope you enjoy and please review, I'd like to know what you all think! :D **

**Something like It**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Leah felt the warmth of the sun on her skin and slowly started to feel the fabric under her. She moved slowly as she started opening her eyes, and then closed them as she waited for them to adjust to the light. As they adjusted she noticed she wasn't in her bed or even in her room (at least the room she's been sleeping in for the last five months). Leah raised her back from the bed and started looking around the room. The room felt oddly familiar to her.

_This… is Emily's room._

Leah noticed the pictures of Sam and Emily on the walls and of the pack. She even saw a picture of her and Seth. The room had slightly changed; Sam seems to have added his male touch since their engagement. The bed sheets were bright blue with a touch of brown and cream and there were what seemed to be men's clothes in her closet. Leah saw a desk to her right by the window, which she remembers it, was Sam's; they used to do homework there together back at his house in high school. Now it was decorated with Daisies (Emily's favorite flower) and a few Jane Austen books.

Leah realizes that if it had been two or three years ago and she found herself in this room, lying in this bed, she would have lit it on fire and broken every single thing in it. But being the Leah she was now, she could actually lie in this bed and look at this room and not feel any bitterness or any pain, this made Leah realize she had finally let all of that go forever.

_I let it all go the moment I left La Push… no… I let it all go one night in the woods nine months ago._

Leah inhaled deeply and found herself remembering all of the memories she had in this room and soon enough she felt a slight panic as she realized something.

She was back at La Push, back home.

She couldn't help but feel so… relieved and happy to be back. Even though she would never regret her decision for leaving but she can still remember that first week, all alone in that big house, and how lonely she felt. She longed to be back with her family and friends with her mom and her brother and Jake. She even missed the whole pack, Paul, Embry, Quil, Jared, Sam and even Emily. Leah knew she was strong enough to go along on her own but after that first week she realized that she was going to miss her life at La Push more than she thought.

_Now I'm back… but things are so different._

Suddenly Leah put her palm on her stomach, which she notices she still has her belly only much smaller and not swollen, as her mind slowly remembered everything from the last moment she was awake. The last thing she remembered was Carlisle holding her baby.

_Her son... Harry._

She still could not believe she could call herself someone's Mother.

She looked to the side, on a nightstand beside her, and she noticed a glass of water with two red and blue Tylenol pills beside it.

_What are the pills for? _

She noticed in the digital clock behind the glass it read two p.m.

"Oh come on man!" Leah heard a distinct voice from downstairs; she could've sworn it was Embry's. Leah decided to get up but as she slid her legs to the side of the bed a sharp pain hit her from her waist down.

_Ah, that's what the pills are for._

Leah had read that she would experience pain in her waist and down south for the first few days after giving birth but damn; she didn't expect it to be that kind of pain. She reached for the glass and took the two pills and then slowly stood up from the bed. When she looked down she noticed she was wearing different pajamas.

_These look like Emily's… she better have been the one to change me and her alone._

Leah walked over to the bathroom in Emily's room, brushed her teeth and took a bath. She bled a lot while taking her bath, it was like she was on her period but she knew she was going to be bleeding for a few weeks after labor. Leah sighed and internally vowed to not get pregnant again.

_The pain and the bleeding are just too damn much. Men don't have it this hard._

She finished bathing and noticed something she hadn't before; on the chair in front of the desk someone left a yellow, sun dress with brown sandals on the floor next to it. She remembers buying it in Chicago in a maternity store; they must've brought all her stuff back here.

Leah put the dress and sandals while standing in front of Emily's mirror. Her breast were bigger and swollen, and her hair was down to her shoulders.

She was definitely not the same Leah Clearwater that she was the last time she stood in this room. She can still recall holding on to Emily after she cried on her shoulders for what felt like hours after she had learned she was pregnant.

After a few minutes, which felt like an hour, of looking at herself in the mirror lost in thought and trying to hype herself to get out of the door to the other side where she was going to have to face her family, friends and Jacob, Leah inhaled and exhaled deeply and started moving towards the door.

_Here we go._

…

Leah started walking slowly down the stairs. She wanted to walk normally but the pain in her pelvis was getting a bit stronger the more she walked.

"No way, man! That was a foul!" Leah heard Embry's voice again this time accompanied with a slew of other familiar voices which sounded just as agitated. Leah made it enough down the stairs to be able to see the whole of Emily's living room. She could almost cry at the sight before her.

Embry, Jared, Paul, Quil, Colin, Brady and Seth were all screaming animatedly as they watched a basketball game in Emily's living room, their backs to her. Emily was cooking in the kitchen, from the smell it was her famous home-made burgers and fries. Emily was busy chopping the potatoes to notice Leah and she saw Sam come up to her and hug her waist making Emily secretly smile.

Leah was surprised to find no sudden pain in her chest as she watched the interaction, which made Leah sigh of relief. She stood there watching her friends and family interact and be crazy and it brought tears to her eyes and swell her chest with a surprising joy.

She had not noticed how much she missed them until that moment.

"Leah? You're up!" Leah heard Emily exclaim as she turned around. The whole room went silent, the game was put on mute as everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her in silence.

_Crap, here it comes. I knew this was going _to_ happen._

Then suddenly Leah heard a sudden storm of enthusiasm burst as all of the young men who were standing in the living room were now surrounding her. Embry took Leah up in her arms in an embrace and then led her down the stairs. Then the six members (not including Seth, who stood staring happily in the background) took turns one by one in hugging her and welcoming her back. The whole thing was just so surprising to Leah; she didn't expect to get that kind of positive reaction from the pack. Soon enough she was smiling so big, she forgot all about her pelvis pain.

"Man, Leah, I can NOT believe you got knocked up." Paul said, after embracing her tightly, in his annoying way, as always. He was wearing a grey tee and short beige pants, she thinks he might've gotten a bit bulkier since the last time she saw him.

"Yeah, I thought you couldn't… um… have… you know that whole freaky, lady thing you girls have once a month that turns you into female hulks." Embry commented, getting a response of laughter from his fellow males but a slap in the head by Emily, a hard one. Leah simply laughed, happy to have a reason to laugh at one of Embry's lame-ass jokes. She missed those lame jokes. She noticed that Embry was wearing a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, which he had rolled up to his elbows and black shorts.

"Apparently, there was a small loophole." Leah said simply.

"Oh, you mean Jake." Leah eyes widened at Jared's comment while the rest of the young men simply laughed at her surprised face.

"Relax, Leah, we know. Jake couldn't exactly keep it a secret once we phased at the battle." Embry explained.

"Yeah, at first, it was kind of hard to concentrate but then Jake got it under control." Seth shyly added.

"Yeah, a little too late, man, I STILL have nightmares." Quil admitted, this time even Leah couldn't help laughing. Quil's hair was longer and his body also was a bit bulkier. He wore a dark purple t-shirt and cream- colored pants which looked a bit small on him.

"So when you guys knew I was pregnant you knew it was his?"

"OH! NO! Damn it!" Jared exclaimed making Leah jump while Embry did a small smirk.

"Give it to me, man, I TOLD you!" Embry said while having his palm out and Jared put a twenty in his hand.

"You guys bet on THIS?" Seth asked amused.

"Embry bet me that it was Jake's. I should've known I'd lose. I'm bad at Math AND Biology." Jared hit Paul on the arm when he started cracking up. Leah was surprised Paul didn't react; he must've been really improving his temper.

"But Jared I told you it was his!" Seth exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I didn't believe you!" Jared responded in a scoff.

They kept arguing while Leah made her way slowly to the living room and they all sat down around her. Seth, Embry and Quil sat beside her on the couch while Jared and Paul sat on the floor and Colin and Brady remained standing. Leah noticed Sam and Emily slip away back to the kitchen. Leah leaned back on the couch and sighed.

"Man, I'd never thought I'd say this but… I missed you guys." Leah admitted as a short silence ensued after Jared, Embry and Paul stopped arguing.

"Wow, could it be? Leah actually said something nice about us." Paul said smiling while smacking Leah's knee playfully.

"It's just the hormones." Leah said jokingly.

"Trust me when I say for all of us (maybe not Seth) that we didn't expect to miss you as much as we did either." Jared admitted receiving a shove from Seth while everyone laughed lowly.

"Gee, thanks."

"No, seriously Leah… we're really glad you're back." Leah heard a soft voice from behind her and turned around and saw Sam standing there. She stared in surprise to the men around her, and they all nodded briefly as if they all agreed with Sam's last statement.

"Yeah, Leah, you might be a pain in the ass sometimes but you're still part of our family. You're our pain in the ass." Embry said while Leah smiled and tried to hold back the tears that were forming in the back her eyes. She never, in a million years, expected anyone in the pack to say that about her. When she left Forks she thought no one would miss her, maybe Seth and her mom (she hoped Jake) but no one else. She knew what a bitter and hateful person she had become and how that made it difficult to be around her. And the pack certainly did not hold back in showing how they felt.

To say it lightly, she had never felt truly wanted in this pack… until now.

"Come on, guys, let Leah eat, she's probably starving." Emily said coming out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, go eat, Leah before this turns into a chick-flick moment." Embry said.

"Too late." Paul responded.

Embry helped Leah stand up and walk to the dining table and soon enough they were all back watching their game and Emily set a plate of a homemade burger in front of her. Leah's stomach growled at the sight, she hadn't noticed how hungry she was.

"So, how are you feeling?" Emily asked, setting a glass of iced tea besides Leah's plate.

"Like a two-ton truck came out of my uterus." Emily smiled in response and Leah quickly took a bite off her burger.

"Other than that, I'm fine but… Emily what's going on? Why are the Volturi after me and Harry?" Leah asked quickly, unable to hold it in any longer, the night before was still very clear in her head.

"Leah, I can't give you much answers. The Cullens didn't really explain much to us, they were short on time. All they said was that the Volturi were after you." Leah kept eating, unable to stop, while Emily took a small intake of breath and continued.

"Yesterday, The Cullens came over and told us that Alice saw a vision and that you were in danger."

"Did they tell all of you I was pregnant?"

"Yeah, they did." Leah remembered Jacob's face once he saw her, lying in the bloodied sheets, his face of pure shock. She wonders what his first reaction was when he knew. But the reaction she saw last night was nothing like she thought he would've acted. He stayed there, beside her, the whole time.

"If you're wondering how Jake reacted, he didn't speak again, even after they left. It was like he was lost in thought." Leah didn't say anything unable to really know what to say, Emily seeing that she continued.

"After that, Jacob and Sam were kind of mad that the Cullens told them to stay behind but after an hour they left. They returned here at almost five in the morning, Jacob had you unconscious in his arms, and I thought you were dead. But once I knew you were alive I helped clean you up with the help of Esme and we put you on my bed."

"How was Jake?" Leah couldn't help asking.

"He had a pretty big fight with me and Edward; he found out that we knew where you were all this time. It wasn't pretty; We're not really on speaking terms right now." Leah couldn't hide her surprise at that.

"I'm sorry, I know that's my fault, I told you guys to keep it a secret."

"Hey, don't worry. He'll get over it, and pretty quickly now that you're back." Emily looked at Leah with a glimpse of a secret smile on her face that she couldn't really decipher.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Emily did that little smile again and Leah didn't know why but it annoyed her.

"What about my mom?" she asked, trying to ignore Emily's comment.

"She knows so does Billy. Your Mom was pretty shocked but I think she was happier to know you were back." Leah sighed, trying to take it all in. Emily took Leah's hand and squeezed it.

"It's okay, Leah. Everything's going to be fine. I know it seems like a mess right now but it will get better."

Leah couldn't help herself and started crying.

"You're right. My life is a whole big mess right now, Emily. I'm a teen mom with a son who is going to be a werewolf and is being hunted down by vampires. And he can't have a father because he is supernaturally bound to a hybrid and her family might actually hate me. And to top it all off I don't know if I'm going to be a good enough mom or if I'm going to suck…and… I just… can't do this!" Before she could hold it in, she was crying.

This was one of the reasons she didn't want to come back, how was she going to face all of this?

"Emily, why the hell am I crying? I'm angry not sad!"

Emily couldn't help but laugh as she put a hand on Leah's shoulder.

"It's the hormones. Don't worry, those will be dying down soon... I hope, for our sake."

Suddenly Leah heard a cry coming from upstairs… a baby's crying.

_Harry._

Leah looked over at Emily and she let out a small smile.

"Looks like Harry's awake... Just in time, too. I think he's just what you need right now." Emily whispered.

Her heart started beating faster as she remembered the small baby Carlisle held in his hands. She felt a sudden longing and quickly enough she got up from her chair and started walking up the stairs, trying to ignore her pain and soreness in between her legs as she tried to go as fast she could.

Leah followed the crying to a door that was next to Emily's bedroom. It was a guest bedroom Emily had made for when her niece Claire came over but sometimes Emily lets any one of the pack members to use it if they wanted or needed a place to spend the night.

Leah hesitated in front of the bedroom door, not knowing what to expect when to open the door. What if her son hated her? What if she was a terrible mother? What if she breast feeds him wrong and he ends up sick or something? Then Harry's crying broke through her thoughts and the longing in her chest dominated her whole body, she needed to see him, touch him, and hold him. She felt the need to make her son stop crying from her head to her toes.

Leah opened the door and was left speechless at the sight she saw before her. It was a sight she didn't expect or even thought she would ever see.

Jacob Black was holding his crying son in his arms, cradling his head while silently shushing him and passing his fingers along Harry's baby face. Leah saw as Harry started crying a little softer but it seemed the baby was still upset.

"Emily, you don't have to come up anymore every time he cries. I told you I can take care of hi—"Jacob looked behind him and stopped mid-sentence as he saw Leah looking at him, surprised and speechless from the bedroom entrance. Jacob looked at her, with a look she couldn't begin to decipher. She couldn't speak or move… she was literally in shock.

"Hey." Jacob said in a soft voice.

**TBC**

**Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

***Updates chapter and then runs away because she's ashamed of the long hiatus***

**Something Like it**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Hey." Leah responded to Jacob after what felt like a lifetime.

Jacob turned completely to Leah, revealing the small baby in his arms. Leah almost gasped at the sight of her little Harry. He had thin, black hair and was as dark as Jacob. He wore a small, blue pajama she remembers buying over in Chicago.

Leah closed the door behind her and started walking towards Jake and the baby, her eyes only on Harry. When she looked down he could see him start making a fuss, moving his little arms and legs, as if he sensed her there.

_There he is; my kid… my very own kid._

She couldn't believe she had actually given birth to the small human in Jacob's arms. Before she could help herself she felt tears at the back of her eyes. Leah couldn't believe she would be one of those Moms that she'd make fun of who cried incessantly when they would see their newborn baby. She never understood why they would cry and actually thought they were kind of stupid. But now, she definitely knows why.

She's actually got the chance to be a mom. A chance she thought was forever stolen from her when she became a wolf.

"Here, take him." Jacob whispered. He must have seen the tears falling down her face but she didn't care. Leah was taking in this moment. He put the baby in her hands and for the first time Leah felt the weight of her own child in her arms. She leaned him against her and saw Harry open his eyes slightly to look up at her. He had dark eyes, like her and dare she say he was the most beautiful thing she ever encountered.

Leah suddenly had a complete feeling in her heart. It was like finally finding her reason to be in this world. This little baby in her arms had finally given to her something she's longed for a long time… a purpose.

"How could you love someone so much you just met?" Leah whispered, more to herself than anybody.

"I keep asking myself the same thing." She heard Jacob whisper back to her as she looked up at him. He had the same look of complete and utter amazement in his eyes and she remembers that Jacob and she were on the same boat; two teenagers, first-time parents, carrying their first baby in their arms.

Their eyes locked and soon enough Jake's glance turned a little bit more serious until it became narrow. Jake straightened his head up and crossed him arms in front of his chest. Leah knew exactly what was coming; the inevitable conversation.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Leah heard him whisper harshly. She looked down at Harry in her arms, sighing. So many times she's pictured this conversation in her head, how it would go and right now she didn't know what to say.

"Leah." Jacob said a little louder. She walked around him rocking Harry in her arms, he was a little calmer now but he was starting to cry again. She sat down in the bed and for the first time noticed the cradle that she built beside it. They must have brought it from Chicago, too.

"Damn it Leah answer me! I deserve an answer!" Jacob exclaimed startling her. They locked eyes again and this time Jake was breathing hard, his chest was heaving rapidly, Leah knew he was starting to get pissed off. Harry started crying, loud this time, as if sensing the tension in the room. Leah tried shushing him and noticed that Jake took a deep intake of breath and started pacing, trying to calm himself down. Right then, a thought occurred to Leah and she slowly started unbuttoning her dress on one hand.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked as he stopped pacing.

"Down, boy, I think the baby's hungry." Leah answered while opening up the top half of her dress and about to put her tit on Harry's mouth.

"Leah, could you warn me before you do that!?" Jacob quickly turned around, his back to her.

"Come on, Jake, it's not like you haven't seen it before. May I remind you that that's how Harry's even here?" Leah heard Jacob scoff while Harry started feeding from her. The sensation was unreal as she felt his baby lips sucking her breast, very hard, might she had.

"Looks like Harry's got your appetite." Leah said, trying to lighten the mood but Jacob's mood wasn't about to change. She could see how tense his back was.

After a few long seconds passed, Leah sighed, and decided to be completely honest.

"No, Jake." Jake's head turned to the side as he heard her answer.

"I wasn't planning on ever telling you. I left La Push and I was never coming back." Jacob turned around completely to face her, his eyes staring at her own with anger.

"You mean to tell me that you would've run away with my kid and never even tell ME but you were able to tell Edward!?"

"I didn't mean to tell Edward, He read my mind!"

"I shouldn't have to read your mind to know Leah. You should've told me! Why in the hell would you just leave like that!?"

"Really, Jake, you're asking me that!?"

"Of course I am Leah! I think it's a very logical question which I have a right to an answer!" Leah saw Jake start pacing again. She was surprised how pissed off he was getting, she could even start to see his hands slightly shake like when he's about to phase. She decided not to keep raising her voice, to see if he would calm down.

"Relax, Jake. Look, I was never going to tell you because… of Renesmee." Leah said softly.

"Nessie? What the hell does Nessie have to do with any of this!? Did Edward say something to you?!"

"No of course not Jake."

Leah said noticing Jake's voice was still raised and he wasn't getting any calmer.

"I'm not going to keep talking with you unless you calm down." Leah said firmly. Jake glanced down at his hands and saw their slight shaking. He glanced at Harry, still sucking lightly on Leah's breast and took a deep breath. It seems he noticed the danger, like Leah did, with Harry there. After a few calming breaths, Jake stopped pacing and looked at Leah.

"Okay, I'm fine. Now, what does Nessie have to do with this?"

"Jake, Renesmee is your imprinted. She's your soul mate, the person which you will dedicate your life to now. I couldn't stay here and let my son go through what I went through. I wasn't going to let my son get rejected by his own Dad."

"What are you talking about?"

"There will come a time, when Nessie is of a certain age, that you'll want to be with her. You'll want to ALWAYS be with her. You'll want to marry her, have kids with her and everything else is going to be in the background. And I'm not going to let Harry be one of them!"

"Is that what you based your leaving on? On a choice I hadn't even made? Leah, you can't blame me for something I haven't even done yet; something I can't control."

"That's exactly it, Jake. You can't control it but it will happen. I know, because I've seen it a dozen times and I've been on the wrong end of it when it happens. And Harry doesn't deserve that and I won't let him go through it." Leah's voice shook at the end of that sentence. As she felt familiar feelings sneak up on her. Even though, she's well over Sam, the memories of being hurt by him are never going away. That will always be there. And that kind of hurt is the hurt she wants to spare her son.

"I don't want him to feel… unwanted. It's the worst feeling in the world and I want to spare my son that." Leah whispered as she closed up her top and walked over to the crib and laid down Harry inside it. She felt Jacob take her arm making her turn around and look at him.

"I am not Sam." Jacob said, slowly and clearly, as if wanting the message to sink in.

"I never will be. And I'm not the kind of guy to just walk away from my responsibilities." Leah scoffed.

"Says the guy that didn't want to be Alpha to his own tribe."

"Hey, I am now."

"Yeah because you finally grew a pair."

"And when the moment comes I'll grow a… bigger… pair." Leah couldn't help but laugh and she saw Jake smile. The mood momentarily lightened.

"Lee-lee, I promise you. You are not going to be alone in this. No matter what happens with me and Nessie, I'm not going to leave you or Harry alone." Jake's eyes softened and he took both of Leah's arms.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Jake." Leah whispered and Jake's hands tightened on her arms.

"You have my word." Jake whispered, accentuating every word.

"Okay, then I want you to know that the moment you break your promise, I'm not going to remind you of it. You'll know… because both Harry and I are going to be gone. And that time… we're not coming back."

Jake let go of Leah's arms, slight surprise in his face. And then his face became serious and he stretched out his hand in front of Leah for a handshake.

"Deal." It was Leah's turn to be surprised. She looked down at Jacob's outstretched hand and knew that the moment she shook it, her whole life was going to change forever. Now if it was going to change for better or worse… she didn't know. She also didn't know if to take a chance on Jacob's word. Leah knew that in the end, if the deal goes wrong, the one who will be broken (again) will be her. Nevertheless, she took the chance… she took the chance for Harry.

"Deal." Leah shook Jake's hand softly.

"So, I guess this makes us a family now?" Jake asked with a small smile in his face.

"I… guess it does." Leah sighed.

"The Black Family."

"Don't push it." Jacob laughed but it was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Finally, you're awake!" Sue Clearwater exclaimed as she almost ran toward Leah and embraced her tightly. Leah felt her mom crying in her ear, it wasn't uncontrollable sobbing (her mom wasn't the type) but she could feel the drops of her tears on the side of her face and on her shoulder. Leah returned the embrace just as warmly and tightly and couldn't help but let the tears run down her face freely. Leah was not at all ashamed to admit that she missed her Mom.

"I'll leave you two to it." Leah heard Jacob whisper as he softly left the room. Leah opened her eyes and looked over her Mom's shoulder and Leah and Jake locked eyes one final time. In his face was a look she couldn't decipher, almost one as if he hadn't said all he wanted to say; that the conversation wasn't necessarily over.

But Leah couldn't think too much on it because Jacob quickly looked away and shut the door.

**TBC**

**Review? What did you think of Jake and Leah's confrontation? **

**This was the hardest chapter ever, I wrote and rewrote it a million times and I was never fully satisified with it, part of the reason the hiatus was so long. I hope people are still interested in this story :)**


End file.
